Unknown Love
by FR0ST16
Summary: Sabine never really thought of Ezra as her boyfriend, or lover of any sort. But one night forced her to realize something she never knew about herself or her emotions. Pretty soon, she started feeling things she never felt before for Ezra. Not knowing what she's supposed to do, she eventually confronts Hera for advice. Prequel to Injured Ezrabine/Sabezra/Ezbine
1. Beginning

**Unknown Love**

* * *

 **Before I get this started, I just wanted to give a shout out to _tython055_ for this story suggestion. And before you all start asking, 'What about Love in the Rebellion?' I have a promise to keep for _thython055._ LITR is not done yet, so I will be working on that. Besides, this might give me a few ideas for the other story anyway. I'll likely be alternating updates between this and LITR.**

* * *

Sabine Wren has always liked Ezra from the beginning, just not in the way Ezra hoped. While Ezra tries to flirt with her, she never felt anything for him in that way. Sure she worries for him all the time, but she always thought that's what it was like being an older sister.

' _He's just like a brother to me,'_ she'd always tell others.

Yes he was always annoying, and a bit immature, those were aspects in every young boy. But that was the old Ezra. Now he doesn't flirt as much and he's started to mature a little. But this time, was not one of those times. He's running around the Ghost, trying to avoid getting a haircut.

"Ezra, it's Jedi tradition for a Padawan to have short hair!" Kanan yelled.

"No way am I getting a haircut!" Ezra yelled back, his hands raised to keep Kanan away from him.

"If you keep resisting it's only going to get harder for you," the blind Jedi explained.

"My hair is fine how it is, just ask Sabine," he said.

"Ask me what now?" she said, just walking into the room. "What's going on?"

"Sabine, my hair is fine how it is, right? I don't need a haircut," Ezra said.

Sabine thought for a moment, "Oh, I don't know. I mean we've never seen you with short hair before." She started giggling when color drained from Ezra's face.

"Oh no... Please not you, too," he said, now completely terrified. Mandalorians going after you is never a good thing, whether it's to kill you, or give you a haircut.

"Sabine, don't do it. Please don't join them," he pleaded.

"Too late, kid," she said as she jumped at him, trying to hold him steady. He managed to slip out of her grip, but she was hot on his heels.

"Come on, Ezra, it's just a haircut," she called after him.

"You'd only dye my hair a different color!" he yelled.

"So what? It would be funny," she said.

"Exactly why I'm not letting you do it!"

"Or anybody for that matter," Sabine shot back.

Pretty soon, Sabine managed to outmaneuver Ezra and trap him in a corner.

"Come on, Ezra," she said. "Time to see Hera."

Ezra's face paled again. "No... no, no, no. You can't do this to me."

"Hey, it's not like you're in trouble for anything. It's only a haircut."

Sabine managed to get Ezra back to Kanan's quarters and they started cutting his hair, though Sabine had to stun him because he was struggling so much.

 _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Perfect time to dye his hair!_ She thought to herself. However, Kanan sensed it and said something about it.

"No you are not dying his hair pink, purple, or any other color," he said. Sabine groaned and walked out of the room.

About 30 minutes later, Ezra finally woke up. He didn't remember what happened, but he felt like he needed a shower. His neck and face were itching like crazy. He walked into his refresher and got in the shower. It wasn't until he got out when he realized his head felt lighter. He looked into a mirror and saw his hair was short. Normally he would have been very upset, but now he almost didn't recognize himself.

"Woah..." he said to himself. He inspected every part of his head and didn't see any wounds or anything. Not even a scratch, which was what he was originally afraid of. "Hera really knows how to give a haircut."

There was a chime at his door so he walked over to the panel and opened it, not realizing he was shirtless. Sabine was standing in his doorway.

"Hey are you going to..." she then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and turned a light red, but she looked away so he wouldn't notice.

Ezra also realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and he quickly put one on. "I'm... sorry, I wasn't..."

"Don't worry about it. I was just asking you if you were coming out anytime soon," she asked.

"I was just finishing up in here, why?" he asked then.

"There's something you need to help me with," she said.

 _Sabine asking me for help? That's a new one._

"It's Hera's idea that you help me with this. Not that I needed help anyway but she insisted," Sabine added.

"Ah ok. That makes sense, because you never ask me for help, actually you never ask anybody for help. Not that you need help with anything, I mean... some... things..." he didn't know what he was trying to say. _Real smooth, Bridger._

Sabine crossed her arms and stared at him, raising one eyebrow, "Smooth, Ezra. Now hurry up, I can tell you what we're doing on our way there."

"W-Where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"One of our perimeter scanners is offline. We're tasked with finding what's wrong with it and fix it. Not likely those spiders knocking it out because they never go near them, so I need you to keep them calm and relaxed... or whatever you do."

"Sounds like you really do need my help. Nobody can do this alone," Ezra said grinning.

"Yeah well, I suppose you're right, for once," Sabine said, giving him a small smile in return. "Wanna race?"

"I don't know. I mean, you did help give me a haircut, so maybe I could win. Less drag that way," Ezra said.

"And just a half hour ago you were kicking and screaming, trying NOT to get a haircut," she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah, you were right. You, Kanan, and Hera were right," Ezra admitted.

Sabine stuck her tongue out in victory. "Told ya."

* * *

"Alright, everything's looking good. Scanner's back online..." Sabine said shutting down her data pad. "How are those spiders doing?"

She turned to see Ezra sitting in the middle of a bunch of spiders, but they didn't seem upset or uncomfortable. Sabine noticed his eyes were closed, which means he likely didn't hear her. She coughed loudly, getting his attention, but he didn't break focus either. He was really getting good at keeping those creatures at bay.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked calmly, not wanting to startle the now retreating spiders.

"Yeah, I asked how those spiders were doing, but I could tell they seemed happy around you," she said.

"We were just having a... well, something like a conversation. I understand what Kanan kept telling me about with being able to connect to others," he explained.

"Uh huh, sure. That doesn't make sense and you know it, Ezra," she said, crossing her arms.

"I know," he replied with a grin. "That's why I keep talking about it."

"We should get back to base. Hera would want a report on the scanner."

"After you," Ezra said holding his arm out from his side.

Sabine chuckled. Another one of those gentlemanly things he does to get to her, and it still didn't give her any feelings. But she took the gesture anyway because she's a nice person.

* * *

"We got the scanner back online, Hera," Sabine reported when they returned to base. "Ezra did a great job keeping those spiders busy."

Hera gazed at Ezra, "You didn't aggravate them did you?"

"What? N-No I-I just connected with them through the Force, like how Kanan taught me the other day," Ezra stammered.

"Mhmm. Sabine?" she asked, wanting to hear her side of the story.

"Actually that's exactly what he did. They seemed pretty happy to see him after he started meditating," she said.

"Really?" Hera asked, surprised.

"What? Kanan's a good teacher," Ezra said.

"You really are growing up aren't you, Ezra?" Hera then asked.

"I guess I am," Ezra said.

"Told you that skill was important," Kanan said, entering the room.

"Yeah I get it. Don't rub it in," Ezra said. "And thanks for that haircut."

"You look better, too," Sabine said. Ezra turned red, but thanked her for the compliment. He was going to try to flirt again, but he knew he'd be turned down again, so he held his tongue.

"Sabine, maybe you could get Ezra to help you with those files, too," Hera said.

"No I think I can tackle those without any help," Sabine said, not catching on to what Hera is trying to do.

"There's a lot to go through. You sure you don't want his help?" she asked.

"If I want help I'll ask him for it, but I doubt I would need help at all," Sabine said.

"Alright, suit yourself. Just don't stay up too late with the files," Hera said retiring to her quarters. "I'm going to sleep early tonight. Good night everyone."

Sabine turned to the common room and sat down at the holotable. She opened the files and started to sort through them.

"Haar'chak, Hera, you weren't kidding were you?" she asked quietly. There had to be at least 400 files to search through, and there was no way she would finish before dawn. She sighed in frustration. She really didn't like asking for help, but she had to this time.

* * *

"When do you think she would feel something?" Kanan asked Hera.

"I don't know. I know there's something, but she just needs to realize it for herself. We're just giving her a helping hand in all of it," Hera explained.

Kanan nodded, "It's going to take a while, then."

* * *

Ezra was just finishing getting dressed after a quick shower when his door opened, only this time he was fully clothed.

"Sabine? What's up?" Ezra asked.

"I need your help... again," she said, slightly annoyed.

"With what?"

"Sorting files. I'd be up all night working on them if it was just me, so I need you to do half of them with me," she explained.

"Oh, you mean the files Hera said you had to do?" he asked. She just nodded, already getting tired.

"Come on, Ezra. There's no way I'm doing all of them by myself," she said.

"Alright, fine. I'll help," he said finally.

Sabine ran out of the room and grabbed a couple datapads and downloaded the files to one of them. She returned and handed Ezra a datapad.

"Uh Sabine?" he started to ask when he noticed it was empty. "I thought you needed help with the files."

"Just hold on a second, I'm taking half and uploading it to your pad," she said as she tapped the screen, sending 200 of the original 400 files to him.

"Damn Sabine you have to do 400 of these things?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah... Thanks for agreeing to help," she said.

"I'd gladly help you anytime," he said with a sneaky grin, also making Sabine smile. She knew he was trying to flirt, but this time she didn't care. This time she welcomed it.

Ezra was lying on his back in his bunk trying to sort the files while Sabine sat for towards the foot of the bed, though she, too, is on her back.

"You having much luck over there?" Sabine groaned, barely able to sort everything. It's all very complicated even for her.

"I'm having as much luck as you are," Ezra replied, equally frustrated. If a Mandalorian could barely figure it out, then it was going to be a long night. He glanced at the time and saw it was only 8:00 at night. Ezra sat up so his back was propped on the wall.

"Wouldn't it be a bit easier if I sat next to you? We could try to work together on the whole thing instead of separately," Sabine said.

"Yeah. Sure thing," Ezra said while giving Sabine some room to sit next to him. As she got herself comfortable again, she couldn't help but take in Ezra's scent. For some reason it filled her with warmth, and she didn't know why. She just felt safer when she was next to him.

"Ok, let's see what we can do now," she said, unaware that Ezra was staring. She worked for about a minute before she caught him staring.

"You going to work or what?" she asked.

"Oh... yeah, sorry," Ezra said as he quickly went back to work.

Pretty soon, it was 0030 (12:30 am) when they finished sorting all the files. They had saved their work and just about passed out. Ezra was the first to go as Sabine was a close second behind. She was trying to climb over a sleeping Ezra, but something stopped her. She just stared at Ezra as he slept, still holding his data pad. She gently took his pad, stacked it on top of hers, and placed it on the nearby desk. She knew she couldn't make it back to her room because she was so tired.

 _'I don't think it would hurt just this once,'_ she thought to herself as she climbed back into bed with Ezra, not fully conscious of what she was actually doing or thinking.


	2. Instant Crush

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sabine woke up first and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around the room and saw no color in it, but instead some Stormtrooper helmets sitting on a desk. She was lying in something delightfully warm. She looked down a bit, and her face turned red. Ezra was lying on his back, completely asleep, right under her. Realization of the night before hit her like a blaster cannon. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of Ezra's room and into hers. After she locked her door, she activated the sound proof system and started screaming.

"Haar'chak Sabine! What were you thinking?" she scolded herself. "What was I thinking? What the hell was I thinking?"

* * *

Ezra woke up just a couple minutes later, and saw the two data pads on his desk, but no Sabine. He rubbed his eyes, thinking Sabine just went to her room after he fell asleep. He exited the room with the data pads, yawning. He walked over to Sabine's room and knocked.

"Sabine?" he started but heard a very faint but startled yell.

"Wha-? Ezra!" she yelled opening her door. "W-What do you want?"

Ezra took a step back, shocked. "Woah, Sabine, calm down. I was only about to say you left the data pads in my room last night," he said, handing them to her.

"Ezra, last night... I didn't mean to..." she started, but the confused look on Ezra's face made her stop.

"What about last night? We just finished sorting through those files and... well I guess I passed out. You left these in my room the whole night," he said, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Oh... ah... O-Okay then... t-thank you," she said, but before she could close her door again, Ezra started to speak.

"So... did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes I did. You?" she asked, trying not to make eye contact.

"Pretty good I guess. I'm going to get some breakfast. Sorry if I woke you," he said. He walked down the hallway before Sabine could say anything. Instead she closed the door and leaned against it, her heart pounding.

"What's up with you, Sabine?" she asked herself out loud. "Why are you feeling nervous around Ezra? He's only like a brother, right?"

Her mind jumped to Ezra, _"He looks kind of hot!"_ Sabine blushed, but also slapped herself so hard it left a big red mark on her face.

"Snap out of it, Wren!" she scolded herself again.

* * *

Ezra pulled out a box of his favorite cereal and some blue milk, pouring it into a bowl. He started watching the holonet while eating and didn't notice Zeb walking in.

"Morning kid," he growled, still very drowsy.

"Morning Zeb," Ezra replied, not taking his eyes off the hologram. But then his hand stopped halfway to his mouth and look over to Zeb.

"Uh Zeb?" he asked.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"What are you doing up this early? You never wake up this early," he said.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Chopper kept activating my comm and beeping at me, so I ended up spending a half hour looking for him!"

"If you need or want some help catching him, let me know," Ezra said. He's been looking for a reason to go after Chopper and this would give him an opportunity.

"I suppose," Zeb said, looking for the cereal and the milk. "Is there anything left in that box?"

Ezra shook the box a bit and nodded. "Yup. I'm guessing about half empty," he said, handing it to Zeb, who took out a bowl and filled it to the brim with cereal. Ezra handed him the milk then and he did the same, almost spilling some of the cereal.

"Karabast, I should pay attention to what I'm doing," he said, annoyed.

"Yeah mornings will do that to ya," Ezra said, taking another bite of his cereal. Zeb stared at Ezra, a little confused.

"Alright, kid," he started. "Who are you and what did you do to Ezra?"

Ezra stared at him in shock. "What do you mean? I'm right here," Ezra said pointing to himself.

"You've changed since you got your haircut, kid," Zeb remarked. Ezra thought about it for a second.

"I don't know then. Maybe I'm getting as equally annoyed at myself as you were with me," he said, calmly.

"That doesn't make much sense, but alright then," Zeb said leaving the room with his bowl of cereal.

Ezra turned back to the holonet and eating his cereal. He wondered what Sabine was doing. She was acting a bit weird when he gave her the data pads earlier that morning. Then he realized she wasn't in the room either. Even after he finished his breakfast she wasn't in the room. She was usually in there eating her own cereal by now, but she wasn't. She was still locked in her room as far as he knew.

 ***Half and hour later***

Kanan and Ezra were just about to leave for training when Hera caught them.

"Hey have you two seen Sabine lately?" she asked.

"I haven't," Kanan said. He turned to Ezra, "How about you?"

"I saw her this morning when I handed her the data pads. If you don't have them yet, I want you to know we finished sorting through them as asked," Ezra said. "But other than that I haven't seen her all morning. She might still be locked in her room. I'm telling you, Hera, she's acting strange."

"Thanks, you two," she said. "I'll let her know you two are headed out for training. You know that she likes to spar with you guys."

"Alright," Kanan said. He turned back to Ezra then. "You ready to go?"

"Of course, master," Ezra said.

They both climbed onto their speeders and drove away to their training spot.

Meanwhile Sabine was still lost in her thoughts. She didn't know what was going on. First she realized she slept with Ezra, then she started getting all nervous around him. She needed to find Hera and soon. Just as she was about to get up to look for Hera, there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Sabine?" Hera said through the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied. She walked over to the door and opened it. "What's up?"

"You weren't running this morning like you do every morning. I didn't know if you weren't feeling well or something," Hera explained.

"I'm fine," she said. "I was just thinking about something."

Hera sighed. "Alright, as long as you're alright. That's good enough for me." She turned to leave but then remembered that Kanan and Ezra went to training.

"By the way, Sabine?" she called back to her. "Kanan and Ezra are out training at their usual spot, in case you want to join them."

"Thanks, but I think I'll skip that today," she said.

Hera's eyes widened a bit with surprise. "Oh? That's a first. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes!" Sabine said, slightly annoyed.

"Okay okay, I'll leave you alone," Hera said, leaving the Ghost.

Sabine just stood there, not knowing what to do with herself. She punched the wall in frustration, leaned her back to it and slid to the floor, her head in her hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" she said quietly. She suddenly got an idea, but was also wary of the very idea. But she trusted her before, and she has also helped them in the past when the Rebel fleet was ambushed right before they found Atallon. Sabine stood up and walked over to her holoterminal. She pushed a few buttons and waited a moment until a blue figure appeared.

"Sabine? It's been awhile since we've spoken to each other. How have you been?" the figure asked.

"I'm so confused, and I was hoping you could help me," Sabine said, trying to stay as focused as she could.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need you to come to these coordinates. Meet me there will you?" Sabine asked.

"Coordinates received. I'm not too far away from there, actually. Just about a parsec or two. Sure thing, see you there," the figure said before disappearing.

Sabine straightened her armor and contacted Hera next. Soon, she appeared over the holoterminal.

"Sabine? Now what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, Hera. I was wondering if I could borrow the Phantom for a bit. I have to run an errand," Sabine said. It wasn't totally a lie, but she still didn't want to tell the full truth.

"What kind of errand?" Hera asked.

"I just need to pick something up. It shouldn't take long."

Hera sighed, "Alright, you can borrow the Phantom. But don't be gone long and stay away from trouble."

"Yes ma'am I will," Sabine said as she closed the channel and quickly ran over to the Phantom's access hatch. She boarded the craft and launched as soon as she was given the all clear.

* * *

"You're getting better at this," Kanan said as he blocked another high strike from Ezra's lightsaber.

"Maybe this haircut was a great idea after all," Ezra joked as he deflected Kanan's attack.

"I don't think the hair had anything to do with the actual training," Kanan remarked.

"Well it did get in the way at times," Ezra pointed out.

Kanan nodded in agreement, "Yeah you have a point."

They continued to spar until Kanan decided to stop training for the day.

"Alright that's enough for now. We can continue this tomorrow," he said.

Ezra sighed in relief and was about to ask Sabine if she wanted to spar, but he realized she wasn't there. Kanan could sense Ezra's worry for Sabine, but he didn't say anything about it.

* * *

Sabine landed on the landing pad on the planet she last met an old friend. She shut off the power, exited the Phantom, and saw a dark figure in the corner. She knew exactly who it was. Ketsu stepped into the light, a friendly smile on her face

"You're almost late again, Sabine," she said. "What did you need help with?"

"Real quick: the reason I brought you here, was so I wouldn't have to transmit any coordinates that would compromise our base," Sabine said quietly.

"So you want me to go with you to Yavin?" Ketsu asked her old friend.

"Yes. I told Hera I wouldn't be long and I don't intend on staying here when the Empire could be watching us. It's safer on Atallon," Sabine explained.

"Alright, but I'm not leaving my ship here," Ketsu said.

"I know you won't. I have the coordinates here," Sabine said handing her the coordinates to Yavin 4. It was risky, but Ketsu hated the Empire as much as the Rebellion did, so she wouldn't let it get into the wrong hands.

"Alright, let's go then," she said as the two boarded their ships.

* * *

"Hera, where's Sabine?" Ezra asked the Twi'lek.

"She said she had to run an errand and she wouldn't be long. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"I never saw her at training, which is unlike her. She never skips training," Ezra said.

"I was a bit surprised myself, but she should be back soon," Hera reassured the young Jedi.

Just then, the intercoms went off telling all ground personnel to receive two ships. Ezra and Hera looked up and saw the Phantom and another familiar vessel. The Phantom docked onto the Ghost, but the armed freighter landed on the landing pad next to the Ghost.

Ezra just stood there watching the Phantom dock to the Ghost, and Sabine knew it. Her heart started to beat slightly faster just at the thought of him. Even though she's always been good at hiding emotions, she doesn't know how well she can hide these. She climbed back into the Ghost and walked down its open ramp to she Hera standing in front of it.

"I thought you were picking something up, not bringing a friend," she said. Ketsu stood next to her, smiling, looking around the base.

"So this is where you've disappeared to," Ketsu said. "Very nice place."

"It wasn't so nice at first, honestly. Whatever you do, don't leave the base perimeter," Sabine warned.

"Why's that?"

"Giant spiders. Almost unkillable. Even our Jedi had trouble at first, but they've learned to keep them at bay with the Force..." Sabine said, but stopped when she saw Ezra. He was walking towards them, but was intercepted by Rex, who apparently needed his help with a spider that found its way into the base's perimeter. There was even an intercom warning for Code 3 lockdown, the lowest level of lockdown security.

"I should report back to Command. Enjoy your stay, Ketsu," Hera said.

She walked away then and Sabine didn't see Ezra. She was able to calm down a little. Ketsu noticed this and started guessing.

"Ok then, so you need help with... what exactly?" she asked.

"We should take a walk around the perimeter. More private that way," Sabine said as she started walking. Ketsu followed and she continued questioning her.

"What could a Mandalorian possibly need help with?" Ketsu asked.

"It's... something I've never felt before about somebody..." she started.

Ketsu stared at Sabine, a wicked grin forming on her face, "OOOOH, You have a crush on somebody don't you?"

"I-It's not like that..." Sabine stammered, but her tone proved it was a lie.

"It sounds like one to me," Ketsu said. "Ok spill it. Who is he?"

"Ketsu, please hear me out..." Sabine started.

"Aww come on Sabine, who's this guy?" the bounty hunter said looking at all the guys nearby. She didn't see anybody that Sabine would have been interested in.

"I just need your help with controlling this, at least. Who it is isn't important," Sabine said. She saw Ezra in her mind and she blushed hard. Her heart starting to beat faster by the second.

Ketsu noticed this. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright."

"You're thinking of something aren't you?"

"It's nothing," Sabine said, but jumped when Ezra spoke up from behind her.

"What's nothing?"

"E-E-Ezra!" she said. Her mind flashed back to the night before and she started to mentally panic. _Oh no. He's here. He's in front of me! What do I do, What to I say?_

"Sabine?" Ezra asked, worry on his face.

"She was just asking me for help with..." Ketsu started but Sabine interrupted her.

"It's NOTHING!" she screamed, very nervous.

"Sabine, are you ok?" Ezra asked walking up to her. She could smell his scent and she panicked.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine..." she stammered. Her heart was about to break out of her chest, her mind racing a million parsecs a minute.

Ezra placed a hand up to her forehead; She felt hotter than usual.

"I think you have a fever, Sab-" he said, but Sabine interrupted him.

"I said I'm fine, Ezra. Now please... just... please just..." she started to panic again. "I think Zeb would need help with his supplies."

Ezra could sense her conflict and said, "Alright, I'll go." He started to walk away, completely weirded out, but he could feel Sabine's eyes on him. He could tell she was nervous, but he didn't know why.

"Sabine?" Ketsu said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're really not kidding are you? You really do have a huge crush on him."

"Shut it Ketsu," Sabine growled, but she knew she was right.

"I'll stay for a couple days if you need more of my help," she offered.

"No, you must have been busy when I called you," Sabine said. "You don't have to stay if you don't have to..."

"I insist," Ketsu said.

"You had a job, and I don't want you to be late on your jobs... You can go whenever you're ready," Sabine said.

"Alright, if you say so," Ketsu said leaving Sabine alone.

* * *

Ezra walked over to Hera, who was just finishing her talk with some new pilots.

"You never want to fly straight. Keep the ship moving and wait for some cover. Once the TIEs are distracted, then you can make your jump," she said, receiving a few understanding nods from her new pilots. "Good. You're dismissed."

"Hera?" Ezra started.

"Oh, Ezra. Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yeah actually. Sabine's acting weird, as if she's nervous. And I don't see it until I'm near her. Do you have an idea what that means?" he asked.

"I'm going to have to talk to her about that, but not right now. Just give her some space and she should feel better with whatever she's going through," the Twi'lek replied.

"Alright then," he said. He's very worried about her, but she's not talking to him.

* * *

The next day, Sabine was sitting on her bunk when there was a knock on her door.

"Ezra, if you're trying to invite me to go train again, I told you..." she started, but the door opened, showing Hera instead. "Hera..."

"You sound relieved to hear me and not Ezra. Have you two been fighting?" she asked.

Sabine shook her head, "I-It's something else... Every time I go near him, my heart beats faster and I suddenly feel nervous... I'm just so lost, Hera..."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him," she said, closing the door and locking it.

"Ketsu already mentioned that yesterday. She just left a half hour ago..." Sabine said, her face a light red from hearing Ezra's name. "And I feel like it's more than just a crush, too..."

"So what's holding you back?" Hera asked.

"I've never dated anybody before. I've only been around weapons, but I've never, ever been romantically involved in a person," Sabine said, sadly.

"You know he feels the same way for you," Hera pointed out.

"But how does he control himself so easily?" she asked.

"I think his Jedi training has something to do with that. Speaking of training, they're wondering where you are."

Sabine sighed, "But... what about Ezra?"

"Just try not to think about it. I don't know how this all started, but I know you can control it."

Sabine smiled softly. "Thank you Hera. I'm sorry if I worried everyone." She stood up and ran out of the room and to the hangar with the speeders. She wanted to go train, and hopefully get used to Ezra's presence again.

* * *

 **Ending could have been better as always, but I wanted to keep the training for next chapter.**

 **Net Neutrality has come to my attention, and I am with you guys. Net Neutrality must stand strong.**

 **Until then, May the Force be with you.**


	3. Emotional Frustration

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Replies to anybody that I can't PM: To _Guest -_ Ezra was not aware that Sabine slept with him, at this time, but she does eventually tell him during his recovery.**

* * *

Ezra deflected a high strike from Kanan when he heard a speeder approaching. Kanan heard it, too and decided to take a break. Ezra took a drink of water from his flask and when he lowered it, he saw Sabine getting off her speeder. She smiled nervously at Ezra and walked over to him.

"Glad you could join us," Kanan said.

"Yeah well, there was no way I was skipping training today," she said.

"Well what happened yesterday?" Ezra asked.

"I had too many things on my mind," Sabine said, thinking of what to say first so she doesn't stammer. It was taking all her strength not to get too nervous.

"You up for some sparring?" Ezra asked with a grin. Sabine's heart fluttered at the sight of his smile, but she did a good job hiding it.

"You're so going to lose, Bridger," she said, grabbing a training saber.

The two stood at ready position, each waiting for the other to make their move. Kanan just sat back, watching... or at least trying to. He was still getting used to using the Force to see things. But he could still "see" something.

Sabine swung her training saber at a diagonal angle, which Ezra barely was able to block. Sabine stumbled and Ezra took that chance to kick her legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground. Before she could get up, Ezra pointed the end of his training saber to her throat, grinning.

"I win," he said.

"Don't rub it in," she said.

Ezra reached down to help her up, which she gladly accepted. Once she was on his feet, however, she tried to get right back to sparring, Ezra by surprise. He wasn't using his full abilities yet, but Sabine was able to keep up. All of her swings barely connected to his saber.

After about 10 minutes of this, Sabine grew tired of just swinging. By now, Kanan had left to head back to base, leaving the two teens alone. Sabine realized this, but she didn't let it get to her. However, she was still getting a bit nervous.

"H-Hey Ezra?" she started.

"What is it?" he asks, breathless from their sparring.

"Could you show me those Forms again? I think I'm missing something," she said, slightly blushing.

"Y-Yeah. Sure thing," Ezra said as he stood in ready position. "Alright, you already know ready position. So what part of the Forms do you need?"

"Just... run through all of them with me... please," she said.

"Alright. First we go One, Two..." he runs through the basic form with her, making sure she's paying attention.

After he runs through the forms, she started to copy everything he did, moving exactly when he does. There was one stance she was having trouble with, however. No matter how she stood, it didn't feel right.

"Here, let me help you," Ezra said, turning off his lightsaber. He walked behind Sabine and slid his arms around her waist, causing her to gasp.

"W-What are you doing?" she asks, her face turning very red, her heart beating faster. She tried not to hyperventilate, but instead started breathing hard. She shut her eyes as he was doing this, ' _No, not now. Please not now.'_

"I'm adjusting your stance," he said as he placed his hands on her arms and moved them to a better position. "Alright, I'm going to ask you to match my leg's position."

His legs were barely touching hers, and when he moved it, her leg followed, but slowly. Pretty soon, Sabine was feeling comfortable with the stance, even after Ezra backed away. He walked around her, studying her stance, and nodded.

"That's much better," Sabine said, hoping he wouldn't notice her face, but he did.

"Sabine, are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm great," she said, smiling nervously.

Ezra frowned, not buying it. He saw the way she looked at him and blushed, the realization hitting him.

"Oh uh... I'm... I-I'm sorry..." he stammered nervously. "I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable..."

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable... y-you just... surprised me, that's all," she responded, equally nervous. _'Damn, I love him so much now.'_

Sabine caught her thoughts and squealed quietly, hiding her face in her hands. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

"S-Sabine?" Ezra started to say. "W-We should get back to base... it's getting dark."

Sabine was grateful for the dark right now. She was blushing like crazy and as Ezra walked to the speeders, she didn't even realize her hand was resting on her heart, until Ezra snapped her out of her little trance.

"You coming? Kanan took two of the speeders so we have one left. Do you want to drive?" he asked.

"I... um..." She couldn't think anymore, much less drive a speeder. "You drive... There's too much running through my mind..."

"If you say so," Ezra said giving her a wink. Sabine's heart about jumped out of her chest and she let out a love-struck sigh. But then she shook her head, snapping herself out of it.

 _'Why do I keep doing that? What's wrong with me?'_

"Sabine!" Ezra called out to her. He already had the speeder running and was waiting for her to jump on.

"Oh... y-yeah sorry," she stammered climbing onto the speeder. As soon as she grabbed Ezra, he put the speeder at full throttle.

* * *

After checking in with Command, Ezra and Sabine both went to their rooms on the Ghost. Ezra said goodnight to Sabine right before he closed the door.

Sabine closed her door then and slammed her back against it. She slid to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"Kriff, Sabine. What are you doing? Just kiss him already," she says to herself, but instantly slaps herself again. "Knock it off."

She took a few deep breaths. "You don't love him like that. He's just like a younger brother."

His smile and wink flashed in her mind, causing her to blush even more. She managed to make it to her bed and screamed into her pillow.

* * *

 ***The Next Morning***

Sabine woke up, blushing. She couldn't even sleep without thinking about Ezra. She really had to keep her emotions under control, but at the same time she wanted to just let it all out on Ezra. She could barely contain it. She decided to just start painting, which usually takes her mind off things. She got up to take a shower when the weirdest thought popped into her head.

 _'I wonder what Ezra would say if I was to shower with him.'_

Her cheeks instantly turned a dark red and she shut her eyes tight.

"No no NO!" she scolded herself. "Stop it Sabine. You have to STOP!"

She finished her shower and got dressed. Then she started painting her walls, but every time she tried to paint something, it was always a big, red heart.

"Oh no..." she said placing a hand to her head. "What can I do?"

Sabine's door opened and Hera walked in. "Sorry to barge in on you, Sabine. But Ezra keeps telling me that you're acting weird and I want to help."

"I'm fine, really," she said, blushing. _'No I'm not fine. I really need to talk to Hera about this.'_

"Actually... I need help..." Sabine said quietly. She looked down at her feet, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Is this about Ezra?"

Sabine nodded in response. Not saying anything.

"When did all this start?" Hera asked then.

"The night Ezra and I were working with those files... I..."

Hera sat down and leaned forward, waiting for Sabine to answer her.

"It was completely by accident... I slept with him..." she said.

"And that triggered all of your emotions?" Hera asked, a bit surprised.

"I can't stop thinking about him, Hera. I've tried painting but..." Sabine looked at her newest painting; The one with the heart. "That's all I did..."

"Sabine," Hera started. "I think you have to talk to Ezra."

"I can't. Everytime I get near him I start to freak out. I can barely face him without being reminded of that night..." Sabine explained.

"You love him and he loves you. Sure he might be a bit surprised, but everybody is always surprised with these things," Hera said.

"But Hera..." Sabine started, but she never got to finish.

"Go talk to him. I'm sure he will understand," Hera said, getting up to leave.

Sabine was silent when Hera left. She couldn't bring herself to face Ezra with a topic like that. She needed to think things through, but that was nearly impossible because she keeps thinking about Ezra.

* * *

 ***Roughly 8-10 hours later***

Sabine was just walking around the base, trying to quit thinking of Ezra, but she couldn't. His face, his smile, his smell... she couldn't stop any of it from popping into her mind. It only made her want Ezra even more.

Out of frustration, she started venting to herself.

"Damn it, I'm so stupid! Why is this happening to me now? I can barely control my feelings around him!" She kicked a rock and it bounced off a crate and over the edge of the platform.

"Haar'chak Ezra! Why did you have to do this to me?"

"Who did what to you?" an all too familiar voice said.

Sabine jumped and turned around to see Ezra just a few feet away from her. Her cheeks turned red and she almost tripped over a crate.

"E-Ezra! H-How are you doing?" Sabine asked. She mentally slapped herself, _''Really? How are you doing? That's seriously all you can come up with?'_

"I'm... doing good," Ezra said staring curiously at her, only making her blush even more, but she made sure he couldn't see it.  
"Who were you just talking about?"

"Nobody... I-I-I was just venting..." Sabine said.

"Why?" Ezra asked, growing more curious.

"I was ah... trying to... uh..." Sabine rubbed the back of her neck, nervously. "I was just, uh... studying the creatures here." She held her breath, trying not to get any more nervous than she already was.

"Really?" Ezra said, unconvinced.

Sabine just stayed quiet, trying so hard not to break down. She felt like crying on his shoulder now. She couldn't handle the stress this was all causing her.

She took a hesitant step forward, her hair blocked the sunlight so Ezra couldn't see her eyes. Ezra just stood there, confused and a bit scared. He was starting to get nervous then, too. Sabine collapsed into his arms and broke out sobbing onto his shoulder.

"S-Sabine..." Ezra said, his mind trying to register what was happening.

"I can't do it... I just can't do it..." Sabine cried. Ezra had no clue what was happening.

Sabine just cried into his shoulder for almost 10 minutes, by that time, Ezra sat down, his back to a crate, and Sabine still sobbing in his arms.

"Shh... It's alright. Whatever it is, let it all out," Ezra cooed, rubbing her back. _'I might not know what's going on, but all I can tell is Sabine is upset about something.'_ Ezra mentally noted.

Pretty soon, Sabine stopped crying, but kept her head on his shoulder. They were watching the sunset, and Sabine suddenly didn't feel nervous or scared anymore.

"Maybe that was exactly what I needed," Sabine whispered.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"I'm sorry for... for crying on you. I didn't have anything else to do, but that really helped me," Sabine said. She hugged him a bit tighter. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to have been of service to you," Ezra said.

Sabine closed her eyes and smiled, her heart fluttered again, but now she didn't have any fear. Instead she just felt relaxed, calm and safe, in Ezra's arms.

"What did you come up here for anyway, Ezra?" Sabine asked then.

Ezra stared blankly at her, but then he remembered the real reason he was there.

"Oh... yeah um..." he said placing a hand to his chin. "Hera said we have a mission. Something about an Imperial TIE Factory."

"Imperial TIE Factory? Sounds dangerous," she said, finally sitting up. She was blushing lightly again, but so was Ezra. That alone helped her feel a lot better.

"We were supposed to be at the briefing..." Ezra said but noticed Hera and Kanan watching from a distance. "I think Hera delayed the briefing for another time." He pointed to Hera and Kanan, who only smiled, though they were too far for them to notice.

Sabine turned around and saw them, instantly turning red again.

"Again... I'm sorry for earlier," she apologized.

"Hey you can cry on me whenever you feel like it," Ezra said, smiling.

Sabine laughed, "Don't think this is getting us anywhere, Bridger."

Ezra faked being hurt, "Ouch, that hurt my feelings."

Sabine saw through the lie, even though he didn't even try to act. He was making it perfectly clear he was faking it.

"We should go talk to Hera about the briefing," Sabine said, playfully punching Ezra's arm.

They stood up and walked over to Hera.

"I assume everything's alright now, Sabine?" Hera asked.

"Much better, thank you," she said.

They continued with their small briefing, and agreed they would leave the next day.

* * *

 **Net Neutrality has fallen. However, I refuse to let those FCC guys beat me. I am going to keep writing whenever I can, since I use a computer for this site.**

 **I also wanted to say I am grateful for the amount of support you all were giving me. It was greatly appreciated and I hope I get to keep doing this for you guys. Wouldn't have gone this far in anything without all you.**

 **Peace out and may the Force be with you all.**


	4. Developing Love

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Once again, I refuse to let the FCC and the fall of Net Neutrality beat me down. I will write as much as I possibly can.  
**

 **Suggestions are welcome at all times.**

* * *

Sabine was back in her room, trying to scrub the mostly fresh Heart painting off her wall when Ezra walked in with some gear.

"Alright, I got your... What are you doing?" Ezra asked, curious.

"Just a... I just..." she couldn't come up with a good explanation. "It's complicated," she finally said.

"Alright, I'm not going to ask any more," he said. He knows better than to try to dig into her personal life. "I have your explosives straight from the armory, as requested."

Sabine smiled, taking the explosives bag, "Thank you very much." She was still blushing lightly, but from what she did earlier, she doesn't feel afraid anymore. If anything she feels happier.

There was an awkward silence between the two, but both were blushing.

"I-I should... uh... g-go get ready as well," Ezra stammered, nervously.

"Actually, Ezra," Sabine called after him.

"Yeah?" he called back, hope in his voice.

"Could you help me get this paint off the wall? This part was... an accident," she requested.

"Oh, uh... Y-Yeah, sure thing," he said. He picked up a brush and started scrubbing one part of what used to be a heart.

Sabine had to smile, _'Things are turning back to normal after all... well, sort of.'_ She still had a huge crush on him, but she figured out how to control it.

Ezra started getting more nervous around her again, which really made her happy as well, but that moment caught Ezra's attention.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact you are still nervous around me, especially after what we've been doing these past couple days," she said, almost mocking him.

"Oh uh... I-I don't know what you mean," he said, blushing.

Sabine raised an eyebrow, "Really? Because I sincerely remember you getting a little close when you were helping me correct my Forms."

Ezra turned red even more, but Sabine also blushed a bit more as well.

"You asked me to help," he pointed out.

"I know," she simply said. She knew Ezra wasn't going to win that fight. "But I think you were a little too relaxed."

"Actually I was scared you were going to slap me," Ezra admitted.

"Under older circumstances yes, I would have," Sabine said, but then added, "But that time, I was just as scared as you I guess."

Ezra's eyes grew wider. "You... You were scared too?"

Sabine smiled nervously but said, "Yeah..."

They locked eyes for a second, but Sabine soon snapped out of it. "W-We should keep cleaning..."

"Y-Yeah. Okay."

The two teens finished cleaning up the heart Sabine painted, and she started going through her gear while Ezra went back to his room.

"Jeez... am I imagining things or is Sabine actually developing a crush on me?" he asked aloud.

"I don't know, kid. Why don't you ask her out?" A growly voice asked.

"Ok I know she's been feeling nervous around me, but I don't think..." Ezra started to protest.

"Nonsense, Ezra. She's obviously into you," Zeb said.

"Look, I doubt it. You've seen how many times she's turned me down. I don't think she'll change her mind just like that," Ezra said, almost sad.

Zeb stared at Ezra with surprise. "You really are clueless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ezra asked, slightly offended.

"I'm not going to be the one spelling it out to you. You're going to have to figure that out yourself this time," Zeb said.

Little to their knowledge, Sabine was listening to their conversation. _'He still thinks I'm not into him? Even after everything that happened?'_

She was almost sad about it, but then she realized Ezra was right. She had turned him down countless times, and she never made any clear moves to show what she wanted, so it made sense why he believed that.

She walked into the cockpit then and saw Hera looking at a data pad with mission details.

"So what's the OP?" Sabine asked.

"We've already told you and Ezra earlier what we were doing," Hera said.

"Yeah well... it doesn't hurt to hear what it is again," Sabine said.

"I suppose. Our target is an Imperial TIE Factory on Absanz. Nothing super, just a bunch of normal TIEs and maybe a few Interceptors. Not only that, but there's something we need to take from their computers. A schedule for Imperial patrols, troop deployments, production times... pretty much everything. If we can't get those, then we just blow the factory. I assume Ezra delivered the explosives to you?"

"Yeah, he did," she said. Before Hera could start asking questions, Sabine quickly added," Everything's back to normal, again. Well... mostly."

Hera smiled, "That's good to hear. Now, we should probably get some sleep. There's about two days between us and Absanz, so we're going to leave at around 0500."

"Understood. But do we have to wake up that early?" Sabine asked, though not at all bothered with the idea of waking up at 5 in the morning.

"Unless you're sleeping in the base's living quarters, then no you don't. I bet Zeb is going to sleep in his bunk here and so would Ezra," Hera said.

"I might as well stay here and make sure those two don't wreck your ship, then," Sabine said with a small laugh.

"I would appreciate that, thank you," Hera said. "I'm going to sleep early tonight. I'm going to have to be alert on takeoff. You know how tricky this atmosphere can be."

"Tell me about it," Sabine said as Hera left.

Sabine sat in the co pilot's seat and stared up at the dark sky. Some stars were starting to show and she smiled.

"Looks like it's going to be a calm, clear night," a voice said behind her.

Sabine gasped in surprise as Ezra sat in the pilot's seat, staring at the sky as well.

Sabine sighed, "Ezra, you have to stop doing that."

He gave her a sly grin, "Stop doing what exactly?"

"Stop scaring me like that. I don't know how you do it, but it's creepy," she said, but couldn't hide a smile. She just loved that grin of his, and would never grow tired of it. She looked back up at the sky and rested her head on the chair.

Ezra propped his feet up and rested his hands on the back of his head. "I don't know about you, but I'm excited about this mission. How long does it take to get where we're going?"

"Two days, I think," Sabine answered.

"Wait... Where are we going again?"

"Absanz. It's kind of like a desert planet according to the holonet," Sabine said.

"A desert? Oh great," Ezra whined, closing his eyes.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Besides, I bet that lightsaber of yours could vaporize some sand if you hate it so much," Sabine joked.

Ezra smiled, "That's not a bad idea actually. I'll keep that in mind."

The two grew quiet, just staring at the stars and pretty soon, Ezra fell asleep right in the pilot's seat. Sabine giggled softly as she watched him sleep.

She started blushing lightly as she leaned forward slightly, resting her head on her hands. Sabine was thinking about carrying him to his room, but then remembered Zeb didn't like anybody entering his room while he was asleep. Then she thought about taking him to her room, and blushed.

 _'Well, I do have a bunk bed in my room, too. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It's not like I'm sleeping WITH him like that one night, after all.'_ She thought to herself.

She picked him up, careful not to wake him, and then realized how much taller he was gotten... and how muscular he was. She blushed, wildly as she dragged him into her room and carefully laid him on the bottom bunk. She decided to just use the top bunk for the night.

She took off her armor and placed it on her stand, but didn't dare take off her suit. She just turned around to make sure Ezra was still asleep. She knew how to find if he was faking sleep so she knelt right next to him, felt his pulse, and checked his breathing. Sure enough, he was sound asleep. She then noticed his cheek was wide open, not covered by anything. She blushed at the idea, but nevertheless she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Ezra," she whispered, quietly. Ezra stirred, but only rolled onto his side, facing her, but still asleep.

Sabine smiled as she climbed onto the top bunk and went to sleep.

* * *

 ***In her dream***

" _Ezra..._ " the dream version of Sabine said, a seductive tone in her voice.

Ezra just stood in the middle of the bedroom, his face turning red. Sabine jumped to him and pushed him against the bed, kissing him the entire time. Ezra didn't look uncomfortable at all and neither did Sabine. It was like they've been doing this for a while. Sabine started to strip but Ezra stopped her.

" _Sabine... Are you sure about this?_ " he asked.

" _I've been sure for awhile, love_ ," she said.

They continued having sex when the dream changed. This time they seemed a bit older, by a year. This time, Sabine was sitting on the couch in a room  
 _(The room at Yavin)_ holding something in her arms. Ezra was sitting next to her, his arm draped over her shoulders.

" _She's beautiful, Ezra,_ " Sabine said, talking about the object in her arms.

" _She looks like you, Sabine,"_ Ezra said.

" _But she has your eyes and your hair color,"_ Sabine said, smiling. " _Not to mention her being Force sensitive as well_ _._ "

Sabine **(The real Sabine, not the dream)** realized that object was a child... _her child_. And Ezra was the father.

Sabine's heart started beating faster in her sleep as the dream went on, but she never wanted it to end.

* * *

Sabine opened her eyes, just waking up from that dream, and looked around. She half expected a child sleeping in the corner, just out of reach of the bed, but unfortunately it was empty. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, but her mind was running the dream over and over in her head. She realized she was blushing when she heard a voice coming from the bottom bunk.

"S-Sabine..." Ezra murmured. Sabine looked over the edge of the bed to see a very sleepy Ezra, staring up at her.

"Are you awake?" Sabine asked quietly.

Ezra groaned, "I'm not sure yet... Are you ok?"

Sabine turned red again, "Uh... yeah. I just had a really good dream..."

"Wha... What was it about?" Ezra asked, still barely awake.

Sabine pulled her shoulders closer to her head a little and smiled nervously. "I-It was just a good dream. I don't remember the details," she lied.

Ezra nodded, sleepily, but didn't say anything. Instead, he just dropped his head back onto his pillow, instantly sleeping again.

Sabine smiled, but that small smile quickly turned into a huge grin.

 _'Whatever dream that was, I want it to come true someday.'_ she thought to herself.

She laid on her back and went back to sleep very quickly, hoping that dream would come back. In a way it did, causing Sabine to smile in her sleep.

* * *

 ***The next morning***

Ezra was already awake, and was standing on the edge of his bunk... or at least the bottom of Sabine's bunk, and watched Sabine sleep. Hera told him to wake her up in a few minutes, but he was just taking his time, every once in a while poking her face in an attempt to wake her.

He poked her face one last time and she stirred. She turned onto her side, facing Ezra, and in her sleep, grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

Ezra tried not to cry out, but some of it escaped his mouth, waking Sabine. She blinked once. Twice. After she blinked the third time, she realized what she was doing, and turned a bright red, letting go of Ezra's shirt. She jumped up a little as she let go so she was sitting up.

"E-Ezra! I-I'm sorry I didn't realize..." she stammered, but Ezra just laughed.

"When you said you were having good dreams you weren't kidding," he said, though he was also blushing.

Sabine smiled and jumped down from her bunk. She stared at the floor, nervously.

"Y-You know those dreams you get when you wish they were real or want them to come true?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied.

"That's what I was dreaming about," she said with a nervous smile, her cheeks getting more red by the second.

Ezra and Sabine locked eyes for a second, but couldn't blush any harder. They've already reached their limits with that.

 **(Haar'chak why is there so much blushing? Well they love each other, but don't know how to tell the other... I guess. I'm trying!)**

Ezra remembered what he was supposed to do then.

"Oh, by the way, Hera wants you in the cockpit. We've already left Yavin," he said.

"What does she need me for?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say exactly," he replied with a shrug.

"Alright, I'll get going," she said. But before she left the room, she realized she wasn't wearing her armor. Ezra noticed that when he woke up, so he was already blushing... **(HAAR'CHAK)**

After Sabine reattached her armor, she left the room to meet up with Hera. Ezra went to the common room to get some breakfast.

Sabine entered the cockpit and saw Hera relaxing in the pilot's chair.

"Morning Hera," she said. Hera turned around and smiled.

"Good morning to you, too Sabine," she said. "Sleep well?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, a dreamy tone in her voice.

Hera caught the tone and smiled, "Was it about Ezra?"

Sabine smiled nervously, "Yes..."

Hera turned her chair around and leaned forward, wanting to hear all about her dream.

"Hera, please don't have me tell you..." Sabine said.

"Please do," she replied.

Sabine sighed, but sat down in a passenger seat.

"It was not only about Ezra... more like me and him. We..." she paused a moment. "We had a child... a daughter who looked like me, but had Ezra's abilities, hair, and eyes. Me and him were married and..." she sighed, almost dreaming again. "It was such a wonderful dream, Hera."

"Sounds like you had fun in that dream," Hera teased.

"Trust me, we did," Sabine said, slightly blushing.

 **(Alright let's just assume whenever situations like this happens Sabine or Ezra or both are blushing)**

"Well, maybe you should start asking him out... Or hint for him to ask you," Hera said.

"Someday I will," Sabine said. And that was a promise. She was going to ask him out eventually, probably after the mission. But nobody could have possibly known what will happen during this very mission.

* * *

 **Alright, we are getting up to the events that started _Injured_. But I won't stop there; I'm going to include those 5 days Ezra was unconscious.**

 **I hope things are alright for now with this story, but now it's about time I continue working with LITR Chapter 13. Can't guarantee when it will be up, just sometime this weekend I hope.**


	5. Night in the Ghost

**Chapter 5**

Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, Kanan, and Hera all boarded the Ghost. They just finished packing their gear for their mission to the TIE factory on Absanz. It wasn't going to be like the simple OPs they've done before. There was likely going to be some fighting involved. Ezra and Sabine were tasked to escort Chopper to the command center of the complex, Zeb was tasked with a more distant support, much to his dismay. He wanted to be up close to the Stormtroopers as use his fists. However, Hera wanted him to use his sharpshooting skills to take out and spot any reinforcements. Kanan is going to help Hera defend the Ghost as long as they can.

"Stop whining," Ezra told Zeb. "If anything you need to have some space from everything."

"Why don't I throw you out the airlock instead?" Zeb growled. He really didn't like staying far from the battle, or any battle for that matter.

"Zeb, calm down," Sabine said, staring at Zeb with her arms crossed.

"Easy for you to say. You get the fun part!" Zeb exclaimed.

"Look," Kanan began. "We need you to shut the kriff up and focus. You're the best sharpshooter we have."

Sabine coughed, catching Kanan's attention. He winced slightly and corrected himself. "I mean, next to Sabine."

Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not correcting myself again," he said throwing his hands up and walking out of the room.

Sabine shut her eyes and sighed. After a few seconds of silence she looked over to Ezra. Normally he and Zeb would continue arguing, but this time he was silent. Both of them were.

"What's wrong?" Sabine asked Ezra.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"She loves you, that's why," Zeb said, chuckling. Sabine began blushing a lot.

"N-no... that's not..." Sabine stammered, hiding her face.

Zeb began laughing, "You see? That's the response of somebody in love!"

Sabine's blush only deepened, as Ezra also began blushing.

"What would you know about love anyway?" Ezra asked, defensively.

"I know more than you think," Zeb said with a wink.

There was a light jolt throughout the ship and Hera came up through the comms.

"We've just entered hyperspace and it will be a while before we arrive at Absanz. Get some rest while you can."

"Not going to argue against that," Zeb said as he walked down the hall to his room. Ezra followed, also going to get some rest, but Zeb ended up locking him out.

"Come on Zeb!" he yelled, banging on the door. "How many times do I have to say it's my room, too?"

"I thought you were going to sleep with Sabine!" Zeb laughed, but Hera heard it and got on him for saying that.

While Hera was chewing Zeb out on his comment, Ezra collapsed on the couch in the common room. He didn't notice Sabine walk in from the kitchen with some food. She sat at the table, but didn't start eating right away. Instead she just stared at Ezra, lying on the couch. He caught her staring, but she didn't look away. She did have a light blush, however.

"You alright?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."

"About what?" Ezra sat up as he asked.

Sabine stabbed a piece of her food with her fork and held it up so Ezra could see it.

"You hungry?"

Ezra stood up and walked over. "So... do I have to go get my own food? Or..."

Sabine shoved some food into Ezra's mouth, cutting off his sentence, but also answering his question.

"I got enough for the two," she said with a smile.

Ezra swallowed the piece of the food.

"What is that? It's... It's delicious!" he asked.

"Steak from Mandalore, actually. Something my family gave me before we last left Krownest."

"Well tell your family I said it tastes great!" Ezra said.

"Actually, Ezra..." Sabine started. "It was only supposed to be for me. Don't tell my family I let you have some."

Ezra looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh uh... sorry."

Sabine giggled softly, "Don't worry about it."

She continued to eat her food, but Ezra just sat there. Sabine lightly punched his arm from across the table.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat this with me?" she asked.

"Is this a date?" he asked.

"In your dreams, Bridger," she said, but she had a look on her face that said otherwise; Like she was considering this as a date, almost.

Ezra chuckled, "As you wish."

 **(Pretty sure Mando steaks are real. I mean, what species doesn't have a kind of steak?)**

* * *

After the two teens finished eating, Sabine allowed him to stay in her room for a little bit since Zeb still wouldn't open his door. They were talking about the mission ahead of them at first, then Sabine started painting. She usually doesn't let anybody watch her paint, but that's also because she never lets anybody in her room in the first place.

Ezra was so quiet during those few minutes of watching Sabine paint, she had almost forgotten he was there until he spoke.

"Whatchya painting?" he asked.

Sabine jumped and dropped her paint sprayer, her heart beating at the speed of light.

"Kriff you scared the life out of me!" she yelled, taking deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Sorry... Did you actually forget I was here?"

"Pretty much..." she said, her shoulders slightly raised, a nervous grin on her face.

"Hey you don't have to be..." Ezra said, but Sabine interrupted him.

"Don't... Don't say anything right now. I'm fine."

Ezra gave her a blank stare. "Should I go?"

"No it's fine..." she said. Her heartbeat was back to normal.

"You just startled me," she added

"I think that point is clear," Ezra replied, chuckling.

Sabine smiled as she went back to painting, this time making sure she knew Ezra was there so he wouldn't scare her again, even if it was unintentional.

After a few minutes, she finally finished her painting and was about to ask Ezra what she should paint next when she noticed he was sleeping.

"E-Ezra?"

He didn't respond. Sabine knelt next to him and saw his chest rise and fall. She gently laid him out across the lower bunk and noticed a small amount of drool resting on his chin.

"I guess that's what happens when you fall asleep sitting up," she said quietly.

She watched him sleep for a few minutes before there was a chime at her door. She opened the door and found Hera was leaning against the wall.

"Hera?" Sabine started. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired. I wanted to make sure you were ready for this mission," she replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because," Hera continued. "The intel we received didn't seem quite accurate. I've already checked up with Kanan and Zeb, but not Ezra. Where is he?"

"He's in here," Sabine said, lightly blushing. "He's sleeping."

Hera raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's not like that," Sabine added quickly. "We were just talking and then he fell asleep while I was painting."

"Alright, I'll let this slide. But don't do anything stupid," Hera said. "Can you fill him in with what I just told you when he wakes up?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. I'll be in the cockpit if you need me."

Sabine looked over to a still sleeping Ezra, and noticed he was smiling a little bit. She closed her door and locked it again, and then knelt at Ezra's side.

 _'He's pretty cute when he's sleeping,'_ she thought to herself. She smiled a little bit as she lightly brushed her fingers over his scar. Her mind drifted back to the day he got it. He wouldn't pick up his comm for over a minute while they were trying to save Kanan from the Empire. She could remember the relief she felt when he finally answered. She could also remember taking a look at the scar and spraying some bacta on it to relieve the light pain he felt from it, being the protective 'older sister' she always wanted to be. But now she felt as if she didn't want to be a sister-figure, but more of something else.

She heard Ezra sigh in his sleep and smiled, continuing to trace the scar with her thumb. Pretty soon, she grew tired and climbed up to the top bunk. After taking a few deep, relaxing breaths, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Ezra was drinking some caf while looking at Sabine's artwork. There wasn't anything she painted that Ezra didn't like... except for that one about the broken bunk in Zeb's room. She never got rid of that and Ezra didn't think she ever would, but Ezra had to admit it was still really good. He heard Sabine stir in her sleep and he looked over to her, and smiled when he saw the peace on her face. Ezra was so lost in thought that he accidentally dropped his mug, spilling the drink all over the floor.

Sabine tensed, the sound of the dropped mug pulling her from sleep, and she opened her eyes to see a panicked Ezra struggling to clean up the mess.

"Ugh, Ezra..." she groaned, annoyed but still sleepy.

"I'm so sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean to..."

Sabine jumped off the top bunk and helped Ezra clean up his mess.

"Why are you awake?" she asked, tossing a soaked towel into the refresher.

"I wasn't tired."

"You could've fooled me..." Sabine glanced at the time. "Two hours ago."

"Well I tried to stay awake," Ezra said. "I didn't want to miss anything."

"You didn't miss much," Sabine said.

They locked eyes for a moment before she remembered what Hera wanted her to do.

"By the way, Hera wanted me to tell you that the intel we received didn't seem... complete or something like that."

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"It means there could be more to this factory than we really know."

Ezra nodded and they finished cleaning up the spill.

"Do you know our ETA?" Sabine asked.

"I, uh... no."

"Well, Hera did say it would take a couple days to get there. We still have time," Sabine said then.

"Time for what?"

"For you to get me something to drink."

Ezra and Sabine walked into the kitchen and to the drink dispenser on the wall.

"Caf, blue milk... alcohol?" Ezra said.

"Not alcohol... yet. I could use some caf," Sabine answered.

Ezra turned back to the dispenserand grinned as he filled the mug with Port in a Storm instead. **(Very strong alcoholic drink from Pamarthe)**

"Here you go," he said, after Sabine grabbed the mug. It wasn't even half full.

Sabine just stared at the drink, but to Ezra's surprise she didn't throw the drink back at him while yelling at him for the joke. She looked up to Ezra and had a daring expression on her face. A corner of her lips was slightly curved up, and an eyebrow raised.

"Well, then," she said, not looking away from Ezra. "I suppose we could give this a shot."

She took a sip and immediately began to cough.

"Kriff they weren't kidding. Why the hell does Hera have this stuff?" she coughed.

"Wait, how strong is it?" Ezra asked.

"It's like drinking a liquified supernova!"

"Can I try?" Ezra asked, reaching for the mug.

"No no no, I'm not going to let you," Sabine said, holding the cup away from him, but Ezra wanted to see for himself. He pulled the cup out of Sabine's hand with the Force and took a sip. He almost dropped the mug again, coughing.

"Ok, maybe this was a bad idea," he coughed.

Sabine drew in a breath of air, "You think?"

Ezra dumped the rest of it down the sink drain and filled the empty mug with Corellian wine instead.

"Is this better?" he asked, handing her the cup.

She took a sip, "This is more tolerable."

After a couple minutes, the two teens were back in Sabine's room, talking and laughing.

"Wait... you did what?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I overloaded Chopper's rocket and sent him bouncing around the Ghost!" Sabine said.

"And that was... how long after you joined the crew?"

"About a week. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I placed a power override switch on him while he was recharging. First thing he did as soon as he woke up was fly into the ceiling!"

"I bet Hera wasn't happy about that," Ezra laughed.

"She wasn't, but it was worth it. That poor droid never bothered me too much again."

"Do you think I could do something to keep him from bothering me?" Ezra asked.

"Not unless you want to clean everything for the next month or two," Sabine said, chuckling.

Ezra shrugged, agreeing. "Yeah I wouldn't like that."

They locked eyes for a moment, the alcohol clouding their judgment slightly. Ezra didn't seem focused at all. Sabine slowly started to lean forward, but a chime at her door snapped her out of it. She shook her head and stood up to open the door... but she didn't see anybody out there.

"Sabine? What's wrong?" Ezra asked, he was struggling to stay focused.

"I thought I heard somebody at the door."

"Really? I didn't hear anything."

Sabine fell against the doorframe, feeling a bit dizzy. "Whoa..."

"Sabine?"

"I'm alright... I think we've had a little too much," she said with a small grin.

Ezra placed a hand to his head, just now feeling what Sabine is feeling. "Yeah I think you're right..."

He tried to stand up, but could barely walk. He's been sitting for too long so not only were his legs numb, but he was also pretty dizzy. Sabine managed to get to him and helped him stand, and they supported each other to the bunk. Ezra offered to take the top bunk, but Sabine objected.

"Sabine, this is your room, and the bottom bunk is yours."

"You're right, it IS my room. And I say I should stay on the top bunk."

Ezra suddenly had an idea, but Sabine could see it in his eyes.

"No we're not sharing the bed," she said, though she was blushing.

"Why not? There's no harm in it and we've done it before," Ezra said.

"That was an accident and I don't want to do something stupid."

"So you don't want to do me?" Ezra asked, with a sneaky grin.

Sabine lightly punched his arm and shoved him into the bottom bunk, then climbed up to the top. She poked her head around the edge and saw Ezra staring up at her.

"W-What?" she asked.

"Just thinking of how beautiful you are," he said, his speech slightly slurred from fatigue and the alcohol.

Sabine's blush deepened but she managed a faint, "Just go to sleep."

She rested her head on her pillow and instantly fell asleep. Ezra did the same on his bunk. They slept the rest of the 'night' and even a couple hours in the 'morning'.

* * *

 **I swear I need better endings to my chapters, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Keep the reviews and ideas coming.**


	6. Day Before Mission

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Sabine watched in horror as she saw Ezra get shot by an Imperial super commando on Abansaz. His lifeless body crumpled to the sandy ground and Sabine screamed. She quickly shot the super commandos and dragged her fallen friend to safety, but glancing over his wounds it was obvious he wasn't going to live. She felt a cold hand cup her cheek as a dying Ezra stared into her teary eyes. "Sabine... I... I wanted y-you... to know..."_

 _"Ezra... please don't... don't talk like that..." she sobbed._

 _"I've always... loved you..." Ezra said just seconds before he went limp. Sabine stared in horror as his head fell back and his arm fell to the ground. She could hear him exhale one last time._

 _"Ezra..." Sabine whimpered. "Ezra... please don't leave me..."_

 _Her head fell into his cold shoulder as she cried, "I love you, too. I love you, Ezra. Don't... P-Please don't..."_

 _She continued to sob into Ezra's shoulder when she felt somebody shaking her. It was Hera._

 _"Sabine, we have to go. Wake up!" she yelled._

 _Sabine sat still, not letting go of Ezra's broken form. "I-I can't leave him."_

 _"What are you talking about! I'm right here!" Hera said, but it was Ezra's voice._

 _"I won't leave him!" Sabien yelled._

 _"Sabine, WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Sabine shot up, shaking, her heart beating like crazy, her face wet from crying in her sleep. She looked around desperately and found a worried Ezra, standing on the edge of the bottom bunk, staring right at her. His face was slightly pale.

"Sabine, are you alright?" he asked.

"Ezra..." was all Sabine could say. She fell onto him and they both tumbled to the floor. Before Ezra could sit up, he felt Sabine's arms pull him into a tight hug.

Moments past when Ezra cleared his throat. "S-Sabine?"

She blinked a couple times before fully realizing it was just a horrible nightmare. "I... I'm sorry, Ezra."

"Bad dream?" he asked, though he already knew what it was.

Sabine nodded softly as she helped him stand up. "I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it about your family?" he asked.

"No... it wasn't," she replied, staring into his eyes with a look that explained it to him.

"Oh..." his face fell. "Do you want me to stay?"

Sabine bit her lip, "I'm alright."

"Are you sure? I mean, I could go get you something to eat or drink... or both..." Ezra said.

"That's very sweet of you Ezra but I'm alright, really," she said with a smile. Her heartbeat was back to normal. Ezra used to make her feel very nervous but now his presence calmed her.

"If you say so. I'll be in the common room," Ezra said as he left the room.

Sabine leaned against the wall and rested a hand to her forehead.

"Kriff I hope I didn't say "I love you, too" in front of him... I can't do that just yet."

* * *

"Hey, Ezra. Sleep alright?" Zeb asked when he saw Ezra enter the room.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well I noticed you were never in our room and I heard you laughing in Sabine's room. How much fun did you two have in there?" Zeb asked with a grin.

Ezra blushed, "We didn't do any of _that_. We were only talking."

"Sure you were," Zeb laughed.

Sabine walked into the room then. "What is he laughing about?"

"You don't want to know," Ezra said, shaking his head.

"Alright, well we still have another day until we arrive. What do you want to do today?" she asked Ezra, but Zeb answered.

"I think you both know what you want to do," he roared with laughter when he saw their reaction: the two teens glanced at each other, blushing, and then quickly looked away.

"I-It's not... what I meant..." Sabine stammered.

"Doesn't sound like that to me," Zeb said.

"Zeb, stop torturing those two," Hera said as she walked into the room and climbed down the ladder to the cargo bay.

Ezra looked around the room and noticed Kanan wasn't there. "Where's Kanan?"

"I think he's meditating in his room... still," Zeb answered as he took a bite of his favorite breakfast: Waffles.

"What do you mean still? You should already know Jedi can meditate for a really long time," Sabine said.

"How do you know?" Zeb asked.

"What, you think I don't notice? I've seen him meditating for an entire two days and one night while I was training with Ezra!" Sabine said.

Zeb snickered, "Yeah, ' _training_ '"

He tried to take another bite of waffles, but his plate wasn't there anymore. He looked all over the table and even on the floor under it, but came up empty.

"Kid, where's my food?" he growled to Ezra.

Sabine noticed Ezra was leaning his back against the wall, eyes closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he simply replied, making Sabine chuckle. He tilted his head a bit, motioning for Sabine to look up and she saw the plate floating close to the ceiling.

"Kid, if you're using your Jedi tricks on my breakfast you will regret it!"

"I'll give you back your food if you stop torturing us," he replied, his voice unusually calm. At least it used to be unusual, but he's been a Jedi for a long time so it's really nothing new.

"Fine!" Zeb growled. His plate of food slowly dropped back to the table in front of Zeb, who carefully inspected his food to make sure Ezra didn't force throw any dust on it. It was all clean so he continued eating.

Sabine grabbed Ezra's shoulder and leaned in close, "Well, done Master Jedi. You should do that more often." She backed up then seeing Ezra's face and giggled softly.

"Well, maybe I should," he replied with a grin.

* * *

"Kanan, what's up?" Hera asked when she saw him enter the cargo bay.

"Nothing really. Just Sabine flirting with Ezra this time," he answered.

"Really? Sabine is flirting with Ezra? That's a first."

"Well she seems to be having fun. Whatever we started seemed to work," he said.

"Hey it was all them, we just steered them down the path sooner than they would have," Hera remarked, leaning close to Kanan's face. She traced his scar with her eyes and she tapped his nose with her finger.

"Now, will you help me secure our supplies, dear? I'd hate to have to clean up a mess if we get in a difficult situation."

Kanan chuckled, "Of course."

* * *

"Why is it you get on me for apparently 'torturing' you two, when right as I stop you begin flirting with each other?" Zeb asked.

"Because it's fun," Ezra and Sabine said in unison, making each other laugh.

Zeb shook his head, but he was smiling. "You two are just perfect for each other," he said quietly.

Ezra and Sabine heard what he said, but they didn't care too much. They just sat on the other couch and searched the holonet until Zeb left. Ezra was about to ask Sabine if she was hungry, but quickly decided it was a stupid question.

"I'm going to get some food. What do you want?" she asked.

"The usual."

Sabine raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down, "Cereal again? Do you eat anything else?"

"What, did you want me to eat something else?"

"We might be almost out of that stuff, you know," Sabine stated, crossing her arms over the back of the seat, staring into Ezra's eyes.

"Well if we're almost out, then let me finish them off," Ezra said, not breaking his gaze.

Their little staring contest continued for another two minutes before Ezra finally blinked.

"HA! I win," Sabine announced.

Ezra groaned while rubbing his sore eyes, "Yeah, don't rub it in."

Sabine giggled as she walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat and soon came out with two plates of waffles and two bowls of Ezra's favorite cereal as a side dish. She set them in front of Ezra who stared up at her.

"There was just enough cereal for two, I figured I'd have one as well," she said with a grin.

"What happened to your cereal?" Ezra asked.

"We've been without that for weeks, don't worry about it."

* * *

 **Hours later**

Sabine was just painting in her room when there was a chime at her door. She put down her paint sprayer and opened the door to find Hera standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hera, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just checking up on you and Ezra," she said.

Sabine blushed lightly, "Okay...? He's not in here if that's what you mean."

"I know, I saw him and Zeb trying to kill Chopper again. What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on between us."

Hera could hear a touch of sadness in Sabine's answer, as if she wanted something between herself and Ezra.

"Can I come in?" Hera asked.

Sabine nodded, "Of course."

Hera sat down at the desk chair and Sabine on her bunk.

"You've been very flirty with Ezra lately. Do you actually feel something for him?" Hera asked, leaning forward in her seat. She didn't have to worry about Ezra eavesdropping because she gave Zeb strict orders not to let him down that hallway.

Sabine folded her hands in her lap and looked down, "I... I thought you already knew..."

"I do, but I just want to clear it up," Hera said.

"Hera..." Sabine started, "I... I-I really don't know. I feel safe whenever he's around. It's as if he..."

"Makes you feel at home. He makes you feel at ease," Hera finished.

Sabine nodded, "Is that what you feel around Kanan?"

"Yes, that's exactly it."

Sabine stared down at her hands. Her heart was beating a million parsecs per minute.

"W-What should I do?" she asked then, looking back up to Hera.

"You should talk to him about it, sooner or later."

"I-I don't know, Hera. I don't think I'm ready. I mean, I've never been in any kind of romantic relationship before," Sabine said.

"It's easy, sweetheart. All you have to do is talk to him, make it known to him you want to be with him," Hera said, placing a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"But... Mandalorians are forbidden from being with a Jedi."

"You're family accepts him as your friend, right? I see no reason why they wouldn't accept him as anything more."

"Yes but... you've never officially met my family in person, yet," Sabine stated.

"I know, but when has your culture ever gotten in the way of what you really want?" Hera pointed out. Sabine pondered Hera's words, hopeful.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks, Hera."

Hera smiled, "You're welcome." She stood up and left the room.

Sabine stood up and continued to paint, but her mind was drifting to Ezra and she couldn't stop it. She didn't realize that, while she was lost in her little daydreams, she created a life-sized painting of Ezra. By the time she realized what she did, she began blushing, but still admired her own work. The detail she subconsciously put into it almost made it look like he was actually there. She smiled as she unconsciously reached out and placed her hand on the dried section of the painting; Right on the chest. She got his eye color just right and she sighed dreamily. She grew to love that particular shade of blue. Just looking into his eyes takes her breath away.

* * *

Later that night, Sabine was in the forward turret of the Ghost, staring at the stars and losing herself to her thoughts. She thought she was the only one awake, but she was wrong. She heard the cockpit doors open and somebody walked in. She stayed silent and tried to hide in the chair as much as she could. If Hera saw her still awake, she would not be very happy. She tensed when somebody began to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Cliffhangers, right? I'm not too fond of them either. However, I wanted to leave it here because I should have had this story added sooner than it was. I kept getting thrown off track by family, friends, and all sorts of things in my life; As in, so many really good ideas that I can barely process everything. Nevertheless if you have an idea, feel free to let me know.** **Sorry for the slow updates, hang in there. Reviews are welcome**


	7. Night before the Mision

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **WARNING: Just for general safety of the overall rating, this particular chapter may be rated M for a little nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. (I suppose)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Sabine tensed and stayed quiet for a few moments. She soon realized the voice she heard wasn't Hera's, but even then her heart didn't slow down.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, staying casual.

"Same reason you're here."

Sabine smiled and looked up at the face of the one crew member she did not want to lose the most, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyes. Ezra stood above her, and saw he was smiling, too; But he was looking out the viewport. Hera had left the Ghost in normal space while they slept so they wouldn't overshoot their jump and crash into a star or a planet.

Ezra finally broke the silence, "Why are you still awake?"

He mentally slapped himself from the stupid question.

"I couldn't sleep. I was exercising in my room a little bit and... well... You know," she replied.

"Too energized," Ezra finished. He leaned against the wall, but didn't take his eyes off the stars.

Sabine continued staring at Ezra, thinking of the painting she had made of him in her room. If he saw it somehow, she wouldn't know what to do.

"I'm gonna head back to my room," she said. She paused for a few moments and before she could lose her courage, she added one more thing. "Meet me there in 10 minutes?"

Ezra looked at her, surprised. "I uh... y-yeah. Sure thing."

Sabine smiled and left for her room. The entire way back her head was spinning. After she got back in her room, the first thing she did was cover up the lifesize painting of Ezra.

 _'Why do I have this when I have the real Ezra here,'_ she thought to herself. It hurt to even think about cleaning that one up, considering she put so much detail into it. She would ask Hera if she could just get a different wall panel installed.

About ten minutes later, she heard a chime at her door and she opened it to see Ezra; Punctual as usual. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him; His short cropped hair, his wonderful blue eyes, that nervous grin he gets whenever he's around her. It really was no secret he was in love with her, but for once she was the one blind to it.

"H-Hey," Sabine said, obviously a bit nervous as well. "You actually came." She thought about those words and instantly blushed. "I-I mean... You actually showed up..."

Ezra grinned nervously, "Of course I uh... showed up." Thanks to Sabine, he was able to watch what he said to prevent anything from getting awkward... or at least any more awkward than it already was for them.

He cleared his throat, "So uh... what did you need, I mean want?"

"Just... _needed_ some company, is all," she said, hinting that she did have a need for him there, not just a want.

"Alright... I uh... I can come in right?" he asked.

Sabine blushed again, but lighter than before. "Oh, yeah..."

She turned around and walked further into her room, allowing Ezra to come in. He closed the door, knowing full well Sabine prefered her door to be closed at all times. She double checked the covering she put over her Ezra painting to make sure it wouldn't fall while he was in there. Ezra was curious what was underneath the covering, but he had respect for Sabine's privacy so he didn't even ask. He already knew it was something with her art.

After 15 minutes of talking, Sabine stood up to stretch, but instantly grimaced and sat back down. Ezra began to worry, but Sabine kept telling him she was fine. They talked for 2 more minutes and Sabine winced again, this time rubbing her back with her hand.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"I told you it's..." she began, but she could see in his eyes he wasn't taking that as an answer anymore.

"My back is a little sore," she admitted. "It's been sore since I worked out earlier."

"Anything I could do to help?" Ezra asked.

Sabine looked down, one thought in her mind, and she blushed. "Are you good with back massages?"

Ezra blushed, "I uh... I don't know. I've never given one before."

Sabine bit her lip, "It's easy. All you have to do is put pressure on a certain area and move your hands in a circular motion."

She could tell he wasn't quite catching on, so she decided to demonstrate. "Take off your shirt."

Ezra looked at her in shock. "Wait, what?"

"I said take off your shirt. I'm going to show you what a massage is," she replied, trying not to blush any more than she already was.

"I uh... O-Okay," Ezra stammered as he struggled to take his shirt off, revealing his muscle toned abdomen, chest, and arms. Sabine's head began to spin again, and she felt very hot.

"Alright... now turn around," she said, trying not to stammer. Ezra turned his back to Sabine and she laid her hands on his back. She could feel his muscles tense at her touch, but they felt naturally tense.

She began to demonstrate how to perform a back massage, and just moments later, his back didn't feel so tense. In fact, Ezra seemed to be swaying a bit.

"Ezra?" she began, trying to see if he was paying attention. She shook his bare shoulder, "Ezra..."

Suddenly, his head shook and he blinked. He looked around and saw Sabine, staring at him, a look of relief on her face.

"Kriff, did you fall asleep?" she asked, giggling.

"I uh... sorry," he said. "That felt great."

"Okay now it's my turn," she said as she began taking her top off.

Ezra blushed as he watched her strip off her shirt, "Wait, do you have to be shirtless for this?"

"It's better that way," she said, turning her back to him now. Her face was completely red; Sleeping with him was interesting enough for her, and now she's stripping for him. _'No, it's not like that. He's just giving you a back massage. That's... That's all it is,'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey, um... Ezra..." she said.

"Hm?"

"You're going to have to... take off my bra," she forced out, blushing furiously. She turned to see a very, very red Ezra behind her.

"Wait, wait, wait... I-I'm going t-to have to do... what?" he stammered.

"Yeah... the straps get in the way so... can you at least unclip the straps?" she asked, then.

"Y-Yeah. S-S-Sure th-thing," he said as he unclipped the bra straps.

As soon as she felt the tension in the straps go slack, she did the rest of the work. She slipped off her bra and crossed her arms in an 'X' fashion to cover herself. Both teens were blushing beyond all possibility. The sexual tension skyrocketed; It almost felt as if the walls were going to buckle from the tension they were feeling.

"Alright... Ezra don't you dare look!" Sabine said as she slowly uncrossed her arms.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes darting to everywhere except Sabine. He was fighting the urge to look back.

"I'm just going to lie on my stomach," she said. "It should be a bit easier."

"Easier f-for w-what?"

"Don't... don't worry about it..." she answered.

She laid down on her stomach then, using the pillows for cushioning. Sabine took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright... I'm ready." She blushed and quickly added, "For the massage, I mean."

"Where do I start?"

"Shoulders and upper back would be nice."

Ezra laid his hands on her upper back and applied some pressure. Sabine urged him to put more pressure on her back until it was perfect.

"Alright, keep that amount of pressure and do what I demonstrated earlier," she said.

Ezra began to massage Sabine's back, keeping the right amount of pressure focused on her back. As he was working, an unexpected wave of pleasure filled Sabine's senses and she fought back a gasp or a moan. Instead, she let out a sigh to relieve the pressure.

 _'Kriff, this feels really good. But why am I feeling this amount of pleasure?'_ she thought to herself. She didn't want Ezra to stop. She wanted him to keep going for the rest of the night. Still she tried to hold back the pleasure, but her defenses her failing.

"Oohh..." she moaned.

Ezra stopped for a moment, but Sabine told him to keep going.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked.

"No, you're doing great," Sabine said.

Ezra continued the massage and Sabine fought back any more moans from the unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome, pleasure.

After a couple more minutes past, Ezra was about to stop when the door opened.

"Sabine, I hate to bother you this late but..." Hera said but stopped short when she saw what was going on. The two teens yelped, surprised at the sudden entrance. Ezra about fell off the bed and Sabine covered herself as much as she could with the blankets.

"HERA!" both Ezra and Sabine yelled.

"What were you two doing in here?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I-I was... I was just..." Ezra stammered, but Sabine finished his sentence.

"He was just giving me a back message..."

"Were you now?" Hera asked, looking straight at Ezra.

"It's true. She said her back was sore so I offered to give her a message," Ezra explained.

"So where's your shirt?" Hera pointed out.

"I gave him one right before he... right before he gave me one," Sabine said.

Hera stared at the two teens, her suspicion slowly fading.

"Alright, but don't get any ideas. I don't want little Ezras and Sabines running about my ship," she sighed as she left the room, closing it after her.

"What? I-I mean... We weren't..." Ezra stammered but Hera was already gone. He was blushing and he noticed Sabine was also blushing.

"Any opinions?" he asked, nervously.

Sabine only stared at him, still wrapped in her blankets. She had a dreamy expression on her face. Ezra had to snap her out of it to get anything from her.

"Sabine?" he said.

"Huh? Oh I'm... I'm sorry did you say something?" she asked. Hera's warning was still buzzing through her head.

"I asked if you had any opinions," he repeated.

"What about?"

"About what Hera just said," Ezra replied.

"Oh, um... I uh..." Sabien stammered. Her heart was beating a million parsecs per minute. She smiled nervously at Ezra whose blush only deepened.

"Hey uh... you weren't thinking of... _that_ were you? You're not serious, right?" he asked.

If it was physically possible to blush any more than Sabine and Ezra already were, then they would be; But they're already blushing as hard as physically possible.

"I uh... We... I..." Sabine couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say for that matter. "You mean... _it_? No... I wasn't... I wasn't trying to, uh..."

Sabine felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to..."

"It's alright. I understand," Ezra said. They stared at each other for a few more moments, before Ezra stood up. "I should leave... Have a *cough* have a good night."

"E-Ezra..." Sabine began.

"No it's alright, really. I shouldn't be in here all night anyway," he said as he put his shirt back on and walked to the door.

Sabine really wanted him to stay, but she couldn't build the nerve to tell him everything. He left the room and walked into his room for the rest of the night. Sabine looked down at the floor, feeling ashamed. She didn't know why; All she had Ezra do was give her a back message, which she really enjoyed.

* * *

The next morning, the Ghost was back in hyperspace, last jump to Abansaz. Everybody was energized, excited for the mission. Everybody except Sabine, that is. After Ezra left her room last night, she eventually forced herself to sleep. At first it was peaceful, but that peace was interrupted by another nightmare; This one worse than the first. This time, Ezra didn't just get shot; He got shot, and while he was down, trying to crawl to safety, a crate full of explosives near him exploded. The dream ended at that.

Sabine was still pretty shaken up about that nightmare. She never left her room either, but instead kept it closed and locked. By the time Ezra knocked on her door, she let him in and began sobbing into his shoulder. She needed to vent her emotions with somebody she trusts the most; And that somebody is Ezra.

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. As always the ending could have been a lot better.**


	8. Deployment

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Once again I apologize for the rushed chapter, and I hope this one was a lot better in detail and dialogue.**

* * *

Ezra was stunned when Sabine began crying into his shoulder. It was something she never did with anybody; Not even with her biological family.

"Sabine..." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ezra... I-I don't know what came over me," she replied between breaths. Her nightmare was just terrifying to think about. It was a very brutal and inhumane way to kill; Not that the Empire was humane in the first place. It seemed so real, which was the primary reason it scared Sabine so much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ezra asked, his voice taking on a gentle, caring tone, but also a hint of caution. He knew all too well that Sabine never liked to talk about feelings or her past, and especially if something was bothering her. She shook her head, but she did have one request.

"Are you able to... to calm my mind?" she asked. It was a strange request, especially from a Mandalorian warrior.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, confused.

"I mean could you use the Force to make me relax?" she said, almost pleading.

"I guess I can, but... you would have to open yourself up to me otherwise it won't work," Ezra replied, still not quite understanding.

"Open up about what exactly? Everything?"

"Not necessarily everything, just the things that are bothering you."

Sabine looked nervous, which was unusual, but she'd been acting nervous for the past couple weeks. Reluctantly, she nodded and sat down on the floor is the same fashion Ezra did.

"Alright," he began, as he grabbed Sabine's hands, making her heart jump. "Clear your mind of everything, emotion, thoughts, everything."

Sabine closed her eyes and emptied her mind as much as she could, fighting the urge to think of anything. She could still hear Ezra speaking to her, his tone keeping her relaxed. Soon, she felt a wave of calm wash over her, much like how water washes over her. All the noises they could hear faded, until there was nothing but peace and quiet. Sabine saw her memory of the nightmare, but it seemed to dissolve into an ocean of peace. All her doubts faded, her fears dissolved, being replaced with feelings of peace and relaxation.

She opened her eyes and saw Ezra still had his eyes closed, still concentrating on the Force. Sabine stood up, feeling like a brand new person. She didn't feel afraid of anything anymore, except for one thing Ezra spared in her mind; The one thing Sabine managed to keep hidden. She tackled Ezra to the ground and his concentration broke at the sudden force.

Sabine's arms were wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Ezra could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, causing him to blush. Every time Sabine hugged him she had her armor on, but apparently this time she didn't attach them to her bodysuit yet. He heard a soft "Thank you" in his ear from Sabine.

"Hey, uh... *cough* No problem... I mean," Ezra stammered, still trying to wrap his mind around the event.

Sabine giggled as she got off of him, holding out a hand to help him up. "So... uh... That felt great."

"What was troubling you so much? I mean, I've never seen this kind of reaction from you before," Ezra asked, though his tone was clear he was glad to be of service.

Sabine looked down at her feet, which she crossed, and clasped her hands behind her back. "I uh... I had another nightmare about... about you..."

Ezra blushed lightly, "M-Me? You were dreaming about me?"

Sabine nodded, "Yeah, but it wasn't anything good... You... You died in a horrible way. Worse than the first time..."

Ezra blinked, "Wait, this was the second time? When was the first?"

Sabine gave him a sad stare, and it clicked. Ezra remembered her nightmare from the other night and also remembered what he said and he blushed.

"What are you blushing about?" Sabine asked.

"I, uh... just remembered what I said that night... If you don't want to talk about that nightmare you don't have to. I actually don't want to know what happened to me."

Sabine thought to that night and eventually caught on to what Ezra was talking about and also began to blush.

"I'm sorry, it was the wine saying that... I wasn't trying to, uh..." Ezra stammered, but Sabine placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him to shut up.

"I don't care if that was you or the alcohol, the compliment was appreciated all the same," she said, smiling. She left the room then and after realizing he wasn't following poked her head back in. "You coming or not?"

Ezra snapped out of everything, "Oh, uh... Y-yeah."

Ezra and Sabine walked into the common room and met Hera and the others at the holotable to be briefed on the mission, again. Everybody sat down as Hera began the briefing. Zeb glanced over at Ezra and gave him a teasing grin, but Ezra decided to just ignore him. Sabine also caught the glance, but also ignored it. She didn't want anybody bothering her with stupid jokes; She wasn't really in a good mood.

"Alright, now that everyone's here," Hera began. "We received more intel that there is a small town near the factory that we could hide in if we have to. Considering that our plans usually go to hell in a matter of minutes, we may just have to set up a small base there."

"Did we bring any camping supplies?" Ezra asked.

"I brought a few things just in case we had to do something like that," Zeb replied.

"Good, I figured somebody was going to do that," Hera said. "Sabine, do you have your explosives?"

"Always," she replied.

"Alright," Hera continued, "First, we need to get the data chip from the intelligence room, and set the explosives in the command center, which oddly enough is just down the hallway from the Intel room."

"Is that why you want me and Ezra to go in?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, while you place the explosives, Ezra will be getting the data we need. Kanan, you will help me defend the Ghost if anything happens. Zeb, you will be our lookout. You need to call out any troop movements on our side of the complex," Hera said.

"Come on, can't Sabine be our lookout?" Zeb groaned.

"She's our demolitions expert, and after Sabine you're our best marksman," Hera said, receiving an approving glance from Sabine. Hera actually knew what to say around Sabine about her shooting. Kanan, on the other hand, still needs to make it clear to himself.

"If somehow the factory is better defended than intel suggests, then we camp out in the nearby town in the east," Kanan said.

"What if the Empire follows us?" Ezra asked.

"Chances are they won't," Kanan replied.

"Besides," Sabine added, "They can't spread their garrison thin just to find us. They need to protect the factory from any kind of attack."

"Fair point," Ezra said.

"Once we arrive, we need to have radio silence. Try to stay within visual range of your partner. Kanan, while you help me defend the Ghost if it's needed, you can keep an eye on Zeb. You two will need these." Hera handed Zeb and Kanan a pair of MB450 macrobinoculars.

"Kriff, Hera where did you find these things?" Sabine asked.

"Thank Kallus for these, too. Since he used to be ISB, he definitely has his contacts," Hera said.

"You'd think we'd remember that," Ezra said.

"Don't Ezra and Sabine get one?" Zeb asked.

"Sabine has her ocular zoom on her helmet and Ezra probably wouldn't need them considering he'd be inside the factory," Hera explained, receiving an understanding nod from the Lasat.

Chopper came over the intercom at that moment, telling the crew they have arrived in the Abansaz system.

"Alright, everybody get ready. We'll be setting down within that town east of the factory," Hera said as everybody stood up.

Ezra went to his room to make sure he had everything he needed for this mission, not realizing Sabine was watching him. After he disappeared into his room, Sabine went to hers. Her heart was beating fast, because she was thinking about confessing her feelings to him. She knew he wouldn't mind, but she still had no idea how to go through with it. She activated the sound dampeners in her room, completely shutting out any noise from the outside and inside. She could literally scream bloody murder with the dampeners on and nobody outside her room would hear her.

"Okay, Wren. How are you going to do it?" she asked herself aloud. She always had better thinking whenever she was painting, or talking outloud to herself. She needed to hear herself talking when she was thinking, if she wasn't painting. Right now, for once, painting would only be a distraction.

She began pacing around her room, constantly checking her explosives bag and gear, all while thinking out loud.

"Maybe if I just walk up to him and say it?" she asked herself while calibrating her WESTAR-35s.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice when her door opened and Hera walked in.

"Sabine?" she asked, getting Sabine's attention.

"Hera! I didn't hear you come in," Sabine said as she set down her blasters. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was just wanting to let you know that if you do get in some sort of relationship with Ezra, I won't be upset. I won't criticize you two," she replied.

Sabine blinked, completely taken off guard, "What... W-Wait..."

"I-I never... I thought you were already fine with it," Sabine said.

"I am," Hera replied, "But I also wanted you to understand something."

"Which is?"

"No little ones until you're married," Hera said with a wink.

"I could say the same for you and Kanan," Sabine shot back, teasingly.

"You can. But I know how to control myself, too," Hera said. Before Sabine could come up with a reply, Hera was already gone.

"I can, too," Sabine mumbled.

She turned her attention back to her gear, and finished calibrating her pistols. She glanced over at her painting of Ezra, and she felt a bit nervous again.

"How do I tell you how I feel?" she asked the painting. She was about to mentally scold herself for talking to a painting, but Ezra's voice cut into her thoughts. She turned to the door and sure enough, he was standing there.

"How do you tell who what now?" he asked. He blinked and shook his head, not really understanding what he just asked.

Sabine blushed softly, "I, uh..."

 _'It should be now. Tell him now.'_ Sabine thought to herself.

"I... It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she said. She mentally kicked herself, but physically grimaced.

"Sabine? Are you alright?" Ezra asked, thinking she might be hurt somehow.

"I'm alright," she replied. "Really, I am. Just... I just have a lot on my mind."

Ezra walked into her room and placed a hand on her shoulder; She looked up into his eyes and sighed.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." she started.

She led him to a seat and they sat down.

"It's been on my mind for the past few weeks and..." Her heart was beating a million parsecs per minute again.

She glanced over at the wall and realized she forgot to cover her painting of Ezra. Before she could look away from it, Ezra looked over and saw it.

"Sab... Sabine..." he said. He looked back at her, then to the painting.

"I... I..." Sabine stammered. _'Why can't I just say it?'_

"The other night, when you gave me that massage... I didn't want it to end," she began.

Ezra blushed, "Yeah... about that..."

They locked eyes and Sabine could see the fear in his eyes.

"Ezra?"

"When you told me not to peek, when you were lying on the bed... I might have accidentally seen your... y-ya know..." he said, now obviously scared of what Sabine would do to him.

"Ezra!" she growled through clenched teeth, but she wouldn't meet his eyes and she had a deep blush on her cheeks.

Ezra, nervous as he was, didn't have very clear judgment at that moment, "I, uh... they are... bigger than I thought."

Sabine grabbed his arm, twisted it, and pinned him to the wall.

"OW!" he cried. "Kriff, Sabine. I only meant... Ow..."

"I told you not to peek, Bridger!" she hissed. She was glad the door was closed and the sound dampeners were active. She wasn't pissed off, but it was a mix of all sorts of emotions: fear, anger, slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry! I-I-It was an accident, honestly!"

There was silence, but Sabine didn't let up her grip on his arm. She caught his eye, realized he was telling the truth, and sighed.

"Alright if you really want to know, my armor makes them look smaller than they really are, but not by much!"

Ezra blinked, "I... I wasn't..."

Sabine's blush only deepened and she let go of his arm. He rubbed the area where Sabine gripped it. He saw Sabine's expression and frowned.

"Kriff, I'm sorry Sabine. I wasn't trying to look, it just happened," he said.

"I believe you. You don't seem like the kind of guy that would do that sort of thing on purpose," Sabine replied, quietly.

They both stood still, not saying a word. Ezra looked back to the painting of himself, and tried to lessen the awkward tension.

"That's... I mean... That's really good," he said.

Sabine followed his gaze to the painting she tried so hard to hide.

"I never intended to make it, honestly," she said. "It just happened. But I can't bring myself to get rid of it."

"I, uh... *cough* I'll just go. I have to, uh... charge my blaster," Ezra said.

"Do you want some help?" Sabine asked, hoping she didn't make things weird.

Ezra smiled, "Yes, please. I still can't seem to calibrate my blaster properly."

Sabine grinned, "I'll take care of that." She studied his face, "Is... Is there anything else you need help with? I mean, want?"

Ezra smiled at her, "Help me get my gear together and I should be good."

* * *

Sabine smiled as the DL-44 accepted the calibration and new power cell. She turned over to Ezra, who just finished packing his supply bag.

"Your blaster needed a new power cell to complete the calibration, which I installed. Everything's in working order."

Ezra grinned, "You're a life saver. Thanks."

Sabine's heart jumped, "Anytime."

She was tempted to give him a kiss, but her doubts forced her to hold back.

Ezra watched as she left his room, and just as she did, Zeb walked in and he had a teasing grin on his face.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"What were you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing unusual," Ezra replied.

"Right, Hera wants everybody in the cargo hold in 2 minutes tops," Zeb said.

"Alright," Ezra said, as he pulled his bag onto his back and grabbed his orange Imperial scout helmet.

* * *

Everybody was in the cargo hold, except for Hera, who was flying the Ghost to the first drop off point. Kanan and Zeb were talking, and Ezra and Sabine were just sitting on the side, silently waiting for their cue. Pretty soon, there was a small shudder as the Ghost slowed to a stop and the boarding ramp opened.

"Alright you two," Hera said through the intercom to Ezra and Sabine, "You're good to go. Stay safe out there."

Ezra pulled on his helmet, as did Sabine, and they jumped off the Ghost's ramp to the dusty Abansaz surface below. They fell a couple meters before landing on the ground. Ezra landed in a crouch and Sabine rolled a bit to avoid twisting her ankle. The ground was a bit harder than they originally thought; More rocky.

Ezra looked up to the fading yellow engines of the Ghost as it flew to the next drop off point. He looked over to Sabine who nodded.

"We should get moving. Remember what Hera said?" she said.

Ezra nodded, "Yup. No radio contact unless we have to."

Sabine smiled under her helmet, "You do listen after all. Come on, the facility shouldn't be too far off." Sabine's shy and nervous attitude was replaced with her more professional one now that they were on a mission.

"Lead the way," Ezra said as they both ran off to the west.

They knew this mission would take some time, but nobody knew just how much time it would take.

* * *

 **Hey everybody,**

 **Sorry for the long wait for any updates, but I finally managed to finish this chapter. LITR is likely to be the next story to be updated. Thanks for the positive feedback, all reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


	9. 1st Attempt

**Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for all the slow updates for Unknown, LITR, and Conflicted. School has me very busy and the writer's block is not helping. That and all the awesome ideas I receive from those who send me some (you know who you are). Also, I've read quite a few other stories and I feel like trying something different for a change, if I can get it right. For instance, maybe some Author's Notes before and after a chapter to keep you all updated. Eventually maybe a little change in how my dialogue is written and some slight changes to character development and explanation, basically all the stuff I need to work on yet, then possible first-person views on things. I highly appreciate all the support you all have been giving me and in all honesty would not have gone this far without you all.**

 **I'm also planning a new story, _Dragon Ball Rebels_. When the full story will be released is typically unknown, as are all my stories and chapters. Also, if you guys don't like DBZ, you don't have to read the upcoming story, which is actually planned on coming out after Unknown is completed; Estimating somewhere in February. The story preview should be up right now.**

 **I like to keep a maximum of three stories active at one time, though it would be best if I only had one active story at a time. Conflicted is nowhere near completion, as is LITR. Unknown is close to completion, just a couple more chapters. With all that said, enjoy the story.**

 _..._

Sabine and Ezra snuck up to the factory's walls and waited a few moments. There was a small flash of light that could only be seen by Sabine's sensors built into her helmet and she nodded at Ezra. The area was clear for the moment, allowing them to climb over and sneak into the complex. They ran across the courtyard, avoiding the searchlights and security guards and cameras, and pressed their backs to the wall of the complex. At that rate they could be in and out in a matter of minutes, if everything went as planned of course.

 _ **1st person view: Ezra**_

We approached a corner of the building when Sabine suddenly stopped suddenly and I just about ran into her. Fortunately for me, I barely managed to stop in time, but still received a stare from Sabine. Despite the fact she was wearing her helmet, I could tell she was glaring at me, silently screaming for me to be more careful.

"What?" I asked her quietly.

Sabine clamped her hand over my mouth, pushing me back against the wall in the process.

"Quick question before we move up," she spoke quietly to me. "You're able to sense people through the Force, correct?"

I nod, giving her a cue to continue, knowing there was more to the question.

"Is there anybody around this corner?" she asked as she looked back to the corner we were about to sneak around.

I closed my eyes and probed into the Force for any signatures. There were so many bucketheads all around the building, inside and outside. I was relieved to feel there weren't any Inquisitors here, but I had to focus. After a few moments, I opened my eyes and shook my head, Sabine's hand still clamped over my mouth. I reached up and gripped her hand, trying to pull it off. Sabine only sighed as she slowly removed her hand and rested it on her blasters, nodding. We quietly ran around the corner, right up to a maintenance hatch big enough to crawl through.

Sabine turned to me and I knew she was smiling underneath her helmet. She leaned against the wall and pointed to the panel, and I knew exactly what she wanted me to do.

"Sabine," I whispered, "You know I don't do that sort of thing anymore!"

"Does anybody care? Come on Ezra, you know ventilation shafts better than anybody," she whispered in reply.

I blinked, catching her mistake, "Sabine, that's not a ventilation shaft. It's a maintenance shaft." I tried hard not to laugh.

"Ventilation, maintenance, doesn't matter right now. Let's go, I'll be right behind you," she said as she jokingly punched my arm.

I groaned as I opened the panel and crawled inside, but sighed in relief when I realized it wasn't as small as I thought it would have been. I could crouch inside the vents, turn around, all that stuff. I actually had some decent space in it which also surprised me. I jumped a bit when I felt somebody grab my arm, but before I could let out a sound, Sabine's hand clamped my mouth shut so my cry came out muffled against her hand.

"It's just me, Ezra," she said. "You're very jumpy today."

"How can I not be extra jumpy tonight?" I hissed. _'I'm worried for you Sabine'_. Of course I would be worried for her, especially since she's had nightmares just a couple nights before.

"Ezra..." Sabine groaned quietly. "I know you. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Sabine was just as scared if not terrified for me. I can sense she is more worried for me than for herself. Before I could argue with her, she places a hand on my shoulder and shoves it.

"Keep moving, we don't have time to argue."

* * *

Zeb looked through the scope attached to his bo rifle, keeping an eye on the spot where Ezra and Sabine entered the building. He activated his comlink and told Kanan and Hera that the teenage duo made it inside, but seemed to be having a small conversation in the process. They have to operate in radio silence, so if something goes wrong, it's up to them to get out of it.

"I just hope they don't get compromised," Kanan said, just as the building lit up red and spotlights were activated. Zeb could hear the alarms from his spot.

* * *

"Ezra?" Sabine whimpered as she limped to the maintenance hatch. She injured her leg after she and Ezra turned a corner and slammed into a couple Stormtroopers, an unarmored section of her leg hitting the extended part of the trooper's knee guards. It wasn't bad, but it hurt like hell. It was like kicking a solid durasteel support beam. The buckethead kicked her leg when she tried to stand up, causing her to fall back to the ground. She shot him a couple times in the chest and struggled to stand.

Ezra Force pushed a trooper down the hallway and he ran over to Sabine. He opened the hatch and helped Sabine climb inside. He climbed in after her and shut the hatch, using his lightsaber to weld the hatch to the frame. They navigated their way to the exit and peered outside. They saw stormtroopers running all over the place, securing exits, checking the perimeter, double checking security cameras, all that security stuff.

"Ezra... there's too many of them," Sabine whispered. She was against one side of the tunnel walls and Ezra on the other, but the tunnel was wide enough to normally have one person fit through, so she was inches from his face, the sides of their bodies slightly pressed together. In any other time they would be blushing and close to freaking out, but they were in a serious situation so they didn't think much of it.

"We'll need a distraction... can we signal Zeb to do something?" Ezra said, looking over to his comrade, no knowledge of her bruised leg.

"I have a light," she replied, holding up a small, silver cylinder with a clear top.

"Wouldn't the Imperials see it?" Ezra asked.

Sabine grinned, trying to ignore the pain in her leg, "Zeb has to be using his infrared scope to see us. It's dark with no stars or moons so we wouldn't see anything with a normal scope. This light gives off some heat through the beam so he could see it."

"Mando tech?" Ezra asked, impressed.

"No. You can get this anywhere."

"Nice. Do your thing," Ezra said, smiling.

Sabine smiled back, but her helmet covered it. She looked outside again and spotted the searchlights on the walls and building. She pointed her light to the searchlight and flashed it multiple times.

* * *

Zeb kept his eyes on the lit up factory through his scope, which was set to infrared to see people inside the buildings as well. He was about to switch scopes when he saw two people crouched in a seemingly small space and a thin beam of light flashing to a searchlight. Zeb blinked, then rubbed his eyes before returning to the scope, still seeing the flashing beam. He thought for a moment before realizing what it was and he took aim at the searchlight. He fired a couple shots at the searchlight, permanently killing the bright light. Then he targeted the other searchlights, shutting those down as well.

He noticed the stormtroopers were running blind, but there were two figures on his scope that were running straight for the exit.

"Come on kiddos, get out of there," Zeb murmured.

* * *

Ezra and Sabine slowed to a stop, a good 500 meters from the Imperial building, and leaned against a large boulder stuck in the ground. Sabine collapsed next to the rock, grimacing from the pain in her left leg and took off her helmet. She was hoping Ezra wouldn't notice since his back was turned towards her, but she should have known better.

"Sabine, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"It's nothing, Ezra. I'm fine," she answered, trying to shake it off.

"Sabine, I can feel you." His eyes were staring right into hers. "What hurts?"

"Ezra..." Sabine said, but when she began to move, pain spiked in her left thigh, causing her to grimace again.

Ezra's gaze shot down to her leg, but Sabine tried to stop him.

"Ezra I'm fine. I just bumped into that buckethead..." her voice trailed off.

"Sabine, I know there's more to that."

They locked eyes for a moment before Sabine looked down at her bruised leg, sighing, "The stormtrooper, after I fell, kicked my leg before I could get back up. Nothing's broken."

"Sabine, you can barely walk!" Ezra protested.

"I'm fine," she shot back as she tried to stand, but as she did she winced as her leg exploded with pain at the bruise site and would have fallen had Ezra not caught her.

"That's it, I'm taking a look at your leg," he said as he helped Sabine sit down. After he made sure she was comfortable, he cut open the fabric between him and her leg to get a better look at the bruise.

"Ezra!" Sabine gasped.

"It's either this or taking everything off!" he said, lightly blushing as he shone a light on her leg. He recoiled a bit when he found the bruise and Sabine stared at him.

"That bad, huh?"

"Well, I've seen worse, but I can't tell how deep the bruise is," Ezra said. It was turning a very bad shade of purple and black. Definitely not a good sight. "Do you still have that Bacta spray on you?"

"It's in my bag," Sabine replied, shouldering the bag next to her.

Ezra grabbed the bag and searched it until he found the Bacta spray. He knelt next to Sabine's outstretched leg and shook up the container, then pulled off the protective cap.

"This might sting a little," he said as he sprayed the liquid directly onto the bruise.

"Aaah... E-Ezra..." Sabine groaned through clenched teeth as she reached over and gripped his hand, squeezing it hard while the Bacta soaked into her skin.

Though it wasn't needed, Ezra applied a Bacta patch to speed the healing process.

"Ezra..." Sabine began, staring at him, "Y-You didn't have to do that."

"You were hurt, Sabine. I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"It was just a bruise."

"Maybe a bruise to the bone. Come on, we need to keep moving. I think our comms are broken and we need to rendezvous at that town," Ezra said as he helped Sabine to her feet.

She took one step and grimaced, "Alright, maybe you were right... about the bruise."

Ezra wrapped his arm around Sabine's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck for support. They blushed at their closeness and Sabine looked up at Ezra... and realized he was a bit taller than her. She stared at him for a few more minutes until Ezra caught her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"I..." Sabine quickly turned away, "It's nothing..."

Ezra could sense she had a lot on her mind, but he respected her privacy and didn't push it. He only shrugged, "Alright..."

Sabine's heart was beating faster as she looked back up to him, this time he was concentrating on getting to the town so he didn't notice her staring again.

 _"Since when was he taller than me? And... since when was he so..."_ Sabine blushed again, feeling Ezra's strong arms around her, the closeness of their bodies... It was no doubt this was a completely different Ezra than from before. Now he flirts when he thinks it necessary and not randomly, and they're not as cringe-worthy like they used to be. It's like there's real meaning to them. He's definitely more mature now as well, and more caring for everybody around him. The old Ezra would have backed off when Sabine told him she was fine, but this one was more persistent in helping...

...And it was everything she loves about him. Those are only a few reasons why she fell for him.

* * *

 _ **Almost there guys. We're getting closer to the end of Unknown. Just to keep you up to speed, this story will go up to the first couple days on Yavin just before the INJURED story, so we will get through details of the accident, and the desperate measures to save Ezra's life, and of course wouldn't be an Ezrabine story without Sabine's reactions to the whole thing.**_


	10. Town Tour (Updated)

**Chapter 10**

Sabine was sleeping peacefully while Ezra kept a lookout for the Ghost. They managed to rent a decent size apartment in a small two story building, and were waiting for the _Ghost_ to arrive. Ezra looked over to Sabine, who was passed out on the sofa. That fight really took the energy out of her. He walked over and knelt next to her, carefully removing the Bacta patch to check on the injury. Sure enough, the bruise was fading into a small, red spot; A sign it was in it's last stages of healing, but the patch used up all the Bacta.

Sabine stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly, having felt the bandage being removed. She saw Ezra gently rubbing some gel on her leg, obviously oblivious to her consciousness.

"Hey," she whispered sleepily.

Ezra just about jumped out of his skin, "Oh uh... h-hey. I-I didn't know you were awake."

Sabine laughed softly, "I just woke up."

Ezra blushed sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's alright. What are you doing anyway?"

Ezra smiled nervously, "I was just checking on your leg. All the bacta was drained from the bandage and into your leg, so I'm guessing there was more damage to you leg than we thought. It's almost gone now, too."

Sabine had a dangerous look in her eyes and Ezra knew exactly what it meant, "I-I didn't do anything. I was just checking on your leg I swear."

Her gaze softened as she sighed, "Alright, I trust you."

 _'Besides you're not the kind of guy that would do that sort of thing anyway.'_

"I'm going to look around. See if there's anything we can use to get around town easy in case we're being chased," Ezra said as he stood up.

"I'm coming with you," Sabine said as she, too, stood up. "And don't say anything about my leg. You said it yourself the bruise is as good as gone now."

Ezra sighed, "I'm not going to argue with you. Come on."

Sabine smiled as she reached for her helmet, but Ezra noticed something he hadn't before. He placed his hand on her shoulder before she could grab her helmet. Startled, Sabine stared at him.

"E-Ezra?"

"You changed your hair again," he said matter of factly.

"Of course I did," she said as she ran her hand through her white and pink hair.

"When did you do that? I never noticed until now."

"I changed it just before we left the base. How have you not noticed it? We've been hanging out for weeks."

"I... I don't know actually. But it looks great!" Ezra said making Sabine blush and smile.

"Well your flirting certainly has improved," Sabine said giving Ezra a quick wink.

Now it's Ezra's turn to blush, but before he could do or say anything else, Sabine grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door.

"Come on, the sooner we map out any escape routes the better," she said, a grin forming on her face.

...

Ezra and Sabine were walking down the streets, carefully avoiding an Imperials they see by slipping into dark alleyways and behind random shipping crates. As another patrol passed by them, Ezra tapped Sabine's shoulder and then his wrist comm. It was about time to send a signal to the Ghost for the rendezvous. Sabine nodded and stood up when the patrol disappeared around a corner, Ezra following her.

"This the last spot?" Sabine asked as she gripped his arm.

"Looks like it," Ezra said as he glanced at a holo map he was making. They already knew their way around the town by roads, but alleyways were unknown so he's been marking different alleyways, tunnels, and other spots that could help for quick escapes.

"Well we should make it quick. The the sun is about to rise in 30 minutes," Sabine said when she checked the time.

Ezra nodded as they carefully turned around corners, searching for any other potential escape routes.

"Hey Ezra, I think this alley leads outside of town," Sabine said, smiling.

"If it does that would be great. Almost none of the spots we've checked led anywhere. Let's check it out," he replied, running down the alley with Sabine close behind. He began mapping it as they ran down and sure enough, it led to the outside. However it was blocked off with an energy barrier.

"Well, it leads out alright, but this barrier is going to be a problem," Ezra stated.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Sabine said, inspecting the barrier.

Ezra reached out to touch it, and Sabine didn't notice until...

"Ezra, WAIT!"

 ** _ZAP!_**

Ezra flew back a couple feet into a wall and crumpled to the ground in a dazed state. Sabine scrambled over to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Ezra?"

She shook him a bit.

No response.

"Ezra!" she urged.

She tapped his face and his eyes shot open and he gasped.

"Haar'chak Ezra!" Sabine said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"S-sorry... W-What happened?" he asked.

"You touched the barrier. It's been electrified so we can't get through it," she explained.

"I guess that wasn't a smart idea after all," Ezra whimpered.

"You think?" Sabine said, laughing a little, happy that Ezra was alright.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked then as she held up her hand.

"Two?" he guessed. Sabine nodded and held up a different number, using both her hands. "Eight... Three... Four."

Sabine lowered her hands, "Well, no signs of concussion. That's good."

She helped Ezra get back onto his feet, but had to support him for a few moments when he stumbled.

"Easy, Ezra. Take it easy," she said. She realized her hand was on his chest, feeling the well defined muscle underneath his shirt, and blushed under her helmet.

"I... I think I'm ok now," Ezra said as he began standing on his own, slowly unwrapping his arm from around Sabine's neck, unaware of her slight disappointment.

"Great. We should head back," Sabine said. "The it's about time for the heavier patrols so the sooner we get back inside, the better."

"Let's go," Ezra said as he began walking...

But Sabine lagged behind, watching Ezra's every move. She's not only watching him in case he falls over again, but because that same feeling she's had before returned, 10 times stronger.

She almost wanted to stop him and talk to him about it, but she knew better and had to think things through.

She ran to catch up to him when he called her name and saw the worry in his eyes.

"It's... It's nothing," she said, knowing what he was about to ask.

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted all of a sudden," Ezra replied.

"I'm sure," Sabine said with a smile, but with her helmet on he couldn't see it.

They continued to walk in silence, occasionally looking at each other, then back out to their surroundings. They were both nervous; Just the two of them, alone in the streets. Dawn was breaking and slowly the street lamps were dimming as the sky grew brighter, but there were still some stars visible in the sky.

Ezra could sense the emotions Sabine was feeling as they walked, but out of respect, he didn't probe any further. As a matter of fact he didn't even try to probe into anything; He just felt it. But since he was thinking about it, might as well practice Force probing to see what's nearby. As he did, he sensed a lot of trigger happy Stormtroopers, ready to make an arrest. He probed their minds as best he could from around the corner and he had to stop walking. Sabine noticed this and stepping up in front of him.

"What is it?" she asked, taking her helmet off to get a better look at him.

"There's Imperials around this corner... heading right for us..." he said, piecing together the plan as he probed. His eyes shot open in slight fear. "They're looking for us."

Sabine stared at him, "What do you mean they're looking for us?"

"I mean those guys were sent from the facility to search for us. We need to hide," he said as he grabbed Sabine's wrist and ran into a very short alley; Just big enough for him and Sabine to fit in, but it didn't go very far.

"Great, any more ideas?" Sabine asked.

"Well... just one..." Ezra said, blushing. "Running's not an option, and I don't have enough room to jump over this wall with you... so uh..."

Sabine stared at Ezra, wondering what he's up to, but before she could ask, his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened dramatically, her cheeks turning red at the move. But much to Ezra's surprise, she didn't pull away, force him off, or even smack him. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer and kissed him back, her eyes closed, and just in time. The stormtroopers walked past them, a few looking at them but didn't do anything except snicker.

"Ah kids," one of them said. "Makes me wish I could be younger again."

A couple of them laughed in agreement, but they just kept walking.

Ezra pulled away when the troopers passed and looked around the corner, Sabine still in his arms. She was blushing and almost pulled Ezra back into the kiss, but she knew the primary reason he did that in the first place so she restrained herself. Nevertheless she was completely lovestruck and she let out a shaky sigh.

"Well that was..." she began, "That was your first kiss wasn't it?"

Ezra blushed, "I uh... well, yeah it was... I'm sorry. I should have just..."

"No," Sabine said firmly. "Don't apologize. I..." She leaned up to him, "I enjoyed it... really."

Ezra smiled, "Well then I should do that more often?"

Sabine laughed, "Don't go too far, Ezra Bridger." She walked away leaving a completely speechless Ezra behind. She turned around and added, "By the way, I love it when you flirt with me. Just so you know." She tacked a wink with that final statement leaving Ezra even more dumbfounded than before.

"W-Wait... What just..." Ezra stammered.

"Tongue tied, Bridger?" Sabine teased, playfully punching his arm. "Come on. We need to get back to the apartment. I'm sure they're waiting there for us by now."

"Oh... right," Ezra said, remembering the light signal he sent out before they left the apartment.

The two teens raced back to their temporary apartment and sure enough, everybody was waiting for them.

The door opened and Hera was the first to greet them.

"Hey you two, where have you been?" she asked.

"Mapping potential escape routes out of this town. We almost ran into an Imperial patrol, and they seemed to be looking for us," Ezra explained.

"How'd you get away from them?" Zeb asked.

"Well... we uh..." Ezra began, he and Sabine glancing at each other and blushing. Ezra was rubbing the back of his head like he does when he's nervous. "We hid in an alley until they passed."

Hera raised an eyebrow, "You two didn't do anything else did you?"

"Anything lovey dovey?" Zeb teased.

Both Ezra and Sabine turned red and Hera glared at Zeb.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera scolded, glaring dangerously at the Lasat.

"What? I was joking!" he defended.

"I told you to stop torturing these two," she said, crossing her arms.

"You have," Zeb said sheepishly.

"Hera it's alright. We... don't take any offense to it, really," Sabine said. _'Because we actually did do something else.'_

Hera's gaze softened, "Alright, I'll let it slide just this once. Anyway, you said you were mapping potential escape routes?"

"Yeah," Ezra said as he handed Hera the holodisc.

She activated it and all the alleys that led to a different part of the town or even to outside of it were highlighted orange. "Very good. We could use this as a backup in case we get separated and need a quick escape."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Ezra said smiling.

He glanced over to Sabine and caught her staring at him with a dreamy expression. She was smiling at him, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere... and a light blush had returned to her cheeks again.

Hera cut into their thoughts however, "We should all get some sleep. Our usual routines are off from this planet's time."

Basically she was saying their usual daily routines are opposite of their position on the planet. Though it's daytime where they're at, they would normally be sleeping. Which is also why they have this operation at night.

"Kanan and I already called the first bedroom, and you already know how Zeb gets when he doesn't get a real bed," Hera said.

"Yup," Ezra muttered. He knew all too well from his time sharing a room with the Lasat.

"So it's just the sofa and the recliners for me and Ezra?" Sabine asked, looking back at Ezra.

"Afraid so," Hera said, but she didn't sound the least bit concerned. More like she planned this.

She and Kanan disappeared into their room, and Zeb was already in his, so Ezra and Sabine were alone again.

"I'll, um... I'll take the sofa," Ezra said as he drug himself over to the sofa.

"No, I believe I was on that earlier," Sabine pointed out.

"Only because you were injured earlier," Ezra replied with a smirk.

Sabine shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms, "Oh really? I told you it wasn't bad."

"Didn't look good to me," Ezra laughed.

Sabine rolled her eyes but smiled, "Alright, then how about we share the couch?"

Ezra's heart about stopped, his smirk now gone, "Wait what?"

"You heard me. Let's share it," she repeated.

"I... uh, I don't... I mean..." Ezra stuttered as Sabine slowly walked forward, towards Ezra and the couch.

She placed her hands on Ezra's shoulders and pulled herself up to him.

"Last chance. Share it, or you get the recliner. Your... choice," she cooed, her lips barely touching his ear sending shivers down Ezra's spine.

"Sh-Share?" he croaked, and Sabine grinned.

"Alright," she said as she threw herself onto the couch. "Your head goes there then," she added as she pointed to the opposite end of the sofa. Ezra realized Sabine was just having fun teasing him, but he didn't care. He just laughed and laid his head on the opposite side.

The couch was big enough so Sabine's feet wasn't even up to Ezra's chest, but Ezra's feet was closer to Sabine's chest since he has grown a bit taller than her.

The two soon went to sleep for pretty much the entire day, but at one point Sabine, still sleeping, managed to find her way to Ezra's arms.


	11. Near Death Detonation

**Chapter 11**

 _"Ezra NO!" Sabine called out, having watched the young Jedi dash out of the Ghost and towards the building. She knew what his plan was. She knew it wasn't going to work._

 _"I can do this, Sabine!"_

 _"It's too late! I've already detonated the charges it's only a matter of time before the whole building goes!" she screamed after him. He didn't slow down._

 _An explosion shook the ground as the building blew up..._

...

"EZRA!" Sabine screamed.

As soon as she sat up, she fell off the sofa and onto the floor, but her scream was more than enough to wake everybody in their apartment. Of course since Ezra was right there, he was the first to reorient his surroundings and get to Sabine's side.

"Sabine? What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked around, obviously trying to focus on Ezra's sapphire blue eyes.

"E-Ezra..." she croaked.

She turned and saw everybody standing at the doorway. She looked back up to Ezra, who held her hand and helped her back to the sofa.

"You want to talk about it?" Hera asked.

Sabine shook her head, "No... No I think I'm alright..."

"What was it?" Ezra asked.

She sighed with relief, "It was just a bad dream..."

"About me," Ezra added.

Sabine slowly nodded. "It's fine, Ezra."

"We should get back to sleep. You two can take some time to relax first," Hera said, leading everybody from the living room and back into their bedrooms.

Ezra had his arm around Sabine's shoulders, though he was very tense. Not because Sabine startled him, but because he was scared of what she would do about it.

"You can relax, Ezra. I won't break your arm," she said with a still slightly shaky breath.

Ezra slowly relaxed, allowing Sabine to curl up on his shoulder. Their feeling toward each other were perfectly clear, but they still failed to do or say anything. Ezra especially didn't know what to do; he didn't want to ruin what he already has and he doesn't even know what _that_ is. It's all a complicated situation in his mind, but he is grateful for the training Kanan gave him to clear his mind.

Sabine's thoughts kept running through her nightmare, but she soon felt a calming sensation envelope her. Her nightmare seemed to fade from her thoughts and she sighed.

 _He didn't ask, but I don't care._

She looked up at Ezra, who still had his eyes closed, but he didn't seem to be meditating. If he was meditating, then he wouldn't be going limp. First his head drooped, next was his hand. He would have fallen to the floor had Sabine not caught him and laid him on the sofa. She took that time to take in all his features and recall all the good moments she's had with him. All the times when Kanan couldn't lead the group and left Ezra in charge for a time. Those times when Ezra showed his sensitive side whenever he was trying to comfort Sabine. Especially those small moments when they just talked about whatever they usually talk about; joking about Zeb and Chopper, making fun of the Empire, all that good stuff.

She started to admire the young Jedi as he slept before her. His face no longer looking childish, but now more grown up. More mature. Her thoughts drifted again, to those missions Ezra led. He looked like he was born to lead. He knew what to do and kept calm in combat... except that one time when they were rescuing Hondo from that Imperial prison. Those times he just outright scared or worried her. He wasn't himself after Kanan lost his sight, but he came back to them. He came back to her.

Soon Sabine found herself feeling tired again and she curled up next to Ezra as best she could, facing him. She wrapped one of her legs around his to keep from falling and laced her right arm around him. She took one last look at Ezra's face, and smiling, pulled herself closer to him for warmth. She felt safe around Ezra. A feeling she doesn't feel very often.

...

The next morning, Ezra slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun fading off to the horizon.

 _Dusk_

He was about to get up, but halted when he felt extra weight on his chest and saw Sabine peacefully sleeping, using him as a pillow.

Ezra turned a bright red and about screamed when he saw Hera walk into the room.

"Ezra it's about time to get up so... Oh," she said when she saw the pair on the couch.

"Oh, um... H-Hi Hera," Ezra stammered, embarrassed about his current predicament.

Hera only smiled, "I knew something happened between you two."

"I think she's just like this because of her nightmare earlier," Ezra tried to explain, though he didn't even know why she was like this.

"I understand all of it. I'm not mad, don't worry about it," Hera said.

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief, but felt pressure on his chest as he realized that Sabine tightened her grip on him, still sleeping.

"I'll let you wake her up," Hera said as she left the room.

"Great," Ezra squeaked. He rubbed Sabine's back. "Sabine," he whispered. "You need to wake up. We're getting ready to go."

The only response he got was a very quiet, sleepy groan from the Mandalorian.

"Sabine..." He was shaking her shoulder softly now.

 _Still no response._

"Alright Ezra," he said, thinking out loud, "How does one wake a Mandalorian, without getting killed."

Without really thinking, Ezra kissed her neck and she instantly woke up.

 _Smack!_

"OW!" Ezra cried.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine. I guess I deserved that," Ezra said.

"No it isn't," she protested.

Before they could continue their minor argument, Hera entered the room again with everybody else.

"Since last night was a complete bust, we have no choice but to go in loud if we have to," she explained.

"Their security will be heavier now," Sabine agreed.

"We'll start off quiet and if we are spotted, then we'll drop the stealth," Hera said, staring at a holographic image of the Imperial complex.

"Sabine and I could attack from the North side," Ezra suggested.

Sabine hummed with approval, "That area does look weakest of them all, but it also feels like a trap."

"We escaped through the East gate," she added, "So of course that one would be strongest. Maybe swinging around to the West?"

"We'll need a distraction..." Hera said, thinking. "I can provide one in the Ghost on the West side."

"And while their defenses shift to the West gate, Ezra and I could break in through the East again!" Sabine concluded.

"To make things go by quicker, you two will have to drop from the Ghost as we get closer. As soon as you're both clear of the Ghost we'll change course to avoid their sensors and swing to the West gate," Hera said, as a holographic simulation of their plan provides a clear understanding to the rest of the crew.

"Use jetpacks to slow your fall. We'll slow down enough that a small, controlled burst from your packs will slow your fall enough to make a safe landing," she added.

"I've got mine," Sabine grinned.

"I don't have one," Ezra pointed out matter of factly.

"What happened to yours from Atollon?" Sabine asked.

"I don't know, I can't find it."

"Don't tell us you left it on Yavin," Zeb groaned.

"Don't worry about it, I have an idea," Ezra said.

"What do you mean?" Kanan asked.

"Remember those simulations we've done before?" Ezra asked.

"You been those old battle sims to help develop leadership skills?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah those. Anyway, I did one from the second battle of Geonosis and I noticed two Jedi, I'm guessing Ahsoka and her master, jumped from a tall wall and... seemed to use the Force to slow their descent."

"I saw that in the live feed back at the Temple," Kanan recalled. "Impressive trick, I admit, but are you sure you're up to it?"

"I am," Ezra said confidently.

"Alright, then I guess we are ready to go," Hera said as she activated a comlink. "Chop, prep the Ghost... Yes we're ready... See you soon."

Ezra couldn't help but smile. He with everyone else knew how much Chopper meant to her. Sabine grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Are you sure you don't need a jetpack? I think I have an extra in my room," she offered.

"I'm sure," Ezra said. He still saw the worry in her eyes. "It's going to be alright. Trust me."

Sabine stared a few moments longer, but soon smiled and nodded, "Alright."

...

Ezra pulled on his orange scout helmet, which was repainted for this mission to avoid visual detection, as the bay doors of the Ghost opened and looked down, guessing they were about 25 to 30 meters off the ground. He could sense some faint Force signatures from what he guess was desert wildlife hiding under the sand and rocks. Sabine walked up next to him after recalibrating her WESTAR-35 blasters and packing a bag of fresh explosives.

The entire bay turned red, signaling they were close to the drop zone. Ezra felt a hand grip his own, plus another hand on his arm.

"Whatever you do, Ezra," Sabine began, "Don't... don't hit the ground too fast."

Ezra gave her a smirk, though he knew she couldn't see it through his helmet.

"Don't worry, I've practiced off a tall tree multiple times back on Yavin 4," he said.

"That was a tree, Ezra. We're on a moving target moving quickly over a rocky surface," Sabine reminded him.

"I know," he replied simply. Sabine gave him one last look before pulling her own helmet to her head.

About a minute later, the light turned green and Sabine's voice echoed through the comms...

"Green light!"

Both she and Ezra jumped out of the Ghost, falling rapidly towards the ground. Immediately after they cleared the Ghost's cargo bay, it turned off to another course to get around to the West gate. Seconds later, Sabine activated her jetpack and a good five second burst of thrust slowed her down enough to land without injury. Of course she had to roll as soon as her feet hit the ground, but that was only natural. Meanwhile Ezra pointed the palms of his hands towards the ground and focused, quickly slowing his descent through the Force. Sabine watched in awe as he landed, though nowhere near as hard as Sabine's landing.

"Perks of that trick," he began, "No possible way of detection."

Sabine pulled off her helmet and raised an eyebrow at him, "Really now?"

"Just stating the facts. Come on, we should keep moving."

The pair ran towards the Imperial complex and only stopped to get to cover as they approached the facility's walls. Sabine lowered her ocular device on her helmet and magnified on the Imperial position.

"Yup, just as I thought. Heavy security on the East wall," she said, then nodded to Ezra, who tapped his comlink.

"Spectre 2, this is Spectre 6. We're in position."

"Copy Spectre 6. Beginning distraction..."

Moments later, a few explosions were seen and heard from the West gate as the Ghost flew over, her gun turrets pounding the ground.

"Sabine how does this wall look?" Ezra asked.

Sabine, who was still looking at the East gate, looked up at him, "Their security is shifting. If we're going to get in it has to be now."

"This is Spectre 6, we're moving in," Ezra said through his comlink. He tapped Sabine's shoulder and she stood up, ready to make a run for the wall.

They broke into a sprint, Ezra using his Force abilities to speed up without realizing it. He made it to the wall first and turned to see a spotlight heading towards Sabine, who was running as fast as she physically could. Ezra focused on her signature and pulled her towards the wall quickly. When she was cleared of the searchlight's path, he slowed her momentum and let her run the last 5 yards.

"Thanks for that," she said sternly.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was running that fast..."

"Don't apologize. If you hadn't done that we would have been caught," she explained. She seemed to put everything together quicker than usual. That or she thought it through.

She saw his expression and smiled, "At first I was mad, but then I thought about it as you were pulling me towards you."

"Oh... Alright then," Ezra simply said.

"We should get inside while we have a chance," Sabine stated.

Ezra nodded and they both made their way inside the walls and ran straight into the building. There was little resistance as the entirety of the base garrison was focusing on the West gate, all thanks to Hera's distraction. Couple guards here and there, but nothing they couldn't handle without raising alarm.

"Ezra..." Sabine whispered. She pointed to a door leading to the inside of the building. Their previous entrance had been blocked off by a ray shield.

Ezra nodded and probed to see if there was anybody on the other side, which fortunately for them, there wasn't a soul. He gave Sabine a thumbs up and she began hacking into the system, trying to open the door. This was all happening fast... and easy.

"Sabine wait..." Ezra began.

"What is it?" she asked, cautiously.

"Once you get that door unlocked, do not open it... something's not right," he explained.

Sabine thought for a moment and looked around. She looked up, then smiled. "I could climb up there to hide."

Ezra grinned, "I'll give you a boost. Now hurry up and unlock that door..."

"Yes sir," Sabine chuckled.

As soon as the lock broke, Sabine gave Ezra the thumbs up and he lifted her up, using the Force, to the small ledge above the door. He jumped up after her, and without saying anything, used the Force to open the door. As soon as it opened, a bunch of security droids rushed out, ready to blast anything that did not belong to their base.

Sabine looked over to Ezra, "How did you know?"

"Something just felt off about this. I can't sense droids through the Force, this was just a gut feeling," he explained.

"Well you keep that up we'll just have to trust your instincts as well," Sabine joked.

The droids turned the corner and the duo jumped down from their ledge and snuck into the base. Sabine noticed this base had some cameras installed so she expertly hacked into them to give them false feed.

"Alright, first we need to get to the power core," Sabine said.

"Placing the explosives?" Ezra asked.

"Yup. Remember, if we can't get the information, then we can't let the Empire have it either."

Ezra nodded and followed her to the reactor room. As she placed the explosives on the consoles, Ezra kept an eye on the door.

Moments later, Sabine grabbed Ezra's shoulder. Alright, let's get to the intelligence center," she whispered.

After a few minutes of running down the halls, every once in a while knocking out Stormtroopers or disabling security droids, they finally made it to their primary objective. They opened the door, and sure enough there wasn't anybody or anything inside.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll cover the door. You get that information spike in the console," Ezra ordered.

"Gotcha," Sabine replied, running to the console and inserting the information spike into the primary database console. A few taps on her wrist computer and she takes off her helmet to see better.

"This should take about 10 minutes," she said looking back at Ezra, who walked over to her side.

"Any chance this could go quicker?" he asked. "We don't exactly have much time. Hera just said she can't hold a distraction much longer. Too much incoming fire."

"I don't think so. I've already set it as fast as I can without corrupting the data. I'm already risking just that at its current rate."

Ezra sighed, "Then I suppose 10 minutes will have to do..."

"Can you reroute the camera feed to just outside this door?" he asked then.

"I can do that. I see what you're getting at," Sabine replied with a smile. She began to hack back into the camera feed and soon had live feed from the cameras in their hallway. Anytime any movement is detected, she'll get a notification.

"Any troopers that are out there you can sense... I'm guessing these cameras are for the droids?" she assumed.

"Yup. Doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything, right?"

Sabine nodded in agreement when the data spike clicked, sliding deeper into the slot.

 _8 more minutes..._

Silence filled the room. They really needed to be as quiet as they good, though every once in a while one of them would make some sort of noise at the back of their throats, or just the sound of fighting a yawn. This mission was more boring than they had anticipated.

 _Wait a minute..._ Ezra thought to himself. _These missions are usually never this boring!_

 _Click_

6 minutes...

"It's way too quiet..." Ezra stated.

"Another gut feeling?" Sabine asked.

"Something's not right... It's never this quiet in an Imperial base."

A few seconds of silence.

"You're right!" Sabine said.

Just then, her wrist computer beeped. She checked the camera feed and saw a unit of stormtroopers and security droids rushing down their hallway.

 _CLICK_

"How long?" Ezra asked.

"5 more minutes... but we have bucketheads inbound! This mission is going to get from boring to exciting real quick!"

"We can't let them know we're in here, and we can't just leave the room. The dataspike will be compromised!" Ezra said, thinking of a plan.

"You're suggesting we hide, then?" she asked.

"They can search this room easy. Not much here to hide behind..."

Sabine and Ezra looked around the room, hearing pounding on the door. Sabine looked up and grinned.

"Well we could always go up," she said gesturing to the ventilation panel on the ceiling.

"That's just going to have to work," Ezra said, using the Force to open the hatch. He jumped up first and after he was turned around, he helped Sabine get up.

He held out his hand and used the Force to lift her a few feet, then she grabbed his hand and he pulled her into the ventilation shaft, shutting the panel after she cleared the gap.

Suddenly, Sabine gasped, drawing Ezra's attention.

"What?"

"I forgot my helmet!" she exclaimed quietly.

Really? You forgot your helmet?"

"Not now Ezra," she growled. "Just get it!"

"Consider it done," Ezra said, reopening the hatch and using the Force to pull the Mandalorian helmet into his hand. He closed the vent again and handed Sabine her helmet, who eagerly put it back on.

"You know if they find that spike we'll have to reveal ourselves, right?" he asked.

"That's the idea. I can't detonate my bombs, though. They're set on a major source that can blow the entire base to pieces and us with it if we're caught inside," Sabine said.

Suddenly, the door was blown open by detonators and Stormtroopers streamed in through the doorway.

 _CLICK_

"2 minutes, Ezra."

"Sir! I heard something over here!" a trooper called out.

"What did you find?" another asked, likely his commanding officer.

"I think it's a... dataspike sir!"

"Get it out now!" the second trooper ordered.

Ezra and Sabine gave each other the _that's our cue_ look, and Ezra opened the vent to let Sabine drop a smoke grenade into the room.

As soon as the grenade popped, the troopers scrambled for cover, though instead they ended up running into things. Ezra and Sabine both dropped from the vent and began throwing the troopers into an unconscious state, but as for the droids, Ezra used his lightsaber to destroy them, leaving them in heaping piles of sparking scrap metal.

 _CLICK_

"One minute, Ezra!" Sabine called out.

"I think we're clear," Ezra said. But then his eyes widened as he saw a trooper take aim at Sabine. "Sabine look out!"

She didn't even react before the trooper shot her in the back, forcing her to fall to the floor, moderate pain pinpointed into the left side of her back.

Ezra didn't hesitate to blast the trooper with his own blaster and he knelt next to Sabine.

"Sabine!" he cried.

"I'm fine, Ezra," she groaned. "Nothing beats Mandalorian armor, though it still knocks the wind out of me."

Ezra chuckled, "That's better than dying."

The last click was heard from the spike and Ezra was about to retrieve it when a force of Imperials stormed the room, forcing Ezra and Sabine to retreat from the room.

"Spectre 6 to Ghost. Change of plans!"

"Last minute change? I thought the spike should have been finished by now!"

"It is finished, but we were driven from the room before we could retrieve it!" Sabine said.

"Alright! We'll meet you on the platform. Ghost out," Hera said and the comms were cut off.

Ezra and Sabine found the platform to see the Ghost already waiting for them. As they ran, the Stormtroopers chased them out, firing non stop.

Sabine made it to the Ghost's ramp first, because Ezra was busy deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber, Kanan next to him. Zeb was doing his best sniping the troopers closest to the two Jedi. Kanan jumped back on the ramp, and coaxed Ezra to follow suit.

"Sabine! Detonate the charges!" Hera ordered.

Sabine pressed the button and the whole building and platform shook, the charges detonating instantly.

"I'll be right back!" Ezra shouted over the noise, chunks of the building falling onto the platform and to the ground below.

"Wait... EZRA!" Sabine shouted.

"I can to this Sabine! We need that data!"

Sabine grabbed his arm, "Don't do it! I already detonated the charges, this place will blow within seconds! You'll never make it!"

"I have to do this!" Ezra protested. "I'll be right here with you in no time! I'm just running there and back here!"

"Please Ezra, you can't-" Sabine said, but Ezra wrestled out of her grip and sprinted towards the collapsing building, throwing Imperial soldiers over the edge of the platform with the Force.

Sabine was trying to run after him, but she was being held back by Zeb, who was struggling to keep her in his grip. The entire time, Sabine was shouting at Ezra to stop, but it was too late. Ezra made it to the doorway, but as soon as the door opened, he was met with a violent explosion that threw him halfway back to the Ghost. Shrapnel piercing his arms, legs, and chest. Not to mention a large chunk of the doorframe smacking his head plus the head-first collision with the platform.

Sabine's heart dropped to her stomach, all the color draining from her face, her senses going numb. She felt nothing but pain at the sight.

Her worst nightmare...

... had come true right in front of her eyes.


	12. 5 Months (FINALE)

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **A/N: Just to make things clear for the final time for this story, this takes place before _Injured_ as this is part of the _Injured_ timeline. It explains how Sabine came to realize and accept her feelings for Ezra and how exactly he got his near death accident as mentioned in _Injured_. I thank all of you for your patience as I've had struggles in keeping up with my stories the past couple months, but the end is finally here for this part of the storyline. As for LITR at the time of writing this, I don't plan to end that part of the _Injured_ series anytime soon so expect a lot more chapters in the future.**

 **This final chapter will go through the hard time Sabine went through without Ezra. It follows her emotional state throughout the first 4 months (Yes I said months) since the mission. The ending might not be as exciting I'll admit, but I still hope this satisfied all of you.**

 **Without further ado, the final chapter of _Unknown Love_.**

* * *

"Ezra!" Sabine screamed, running out of the Ghost, despite the debris and shrapnel raining from the sky. The sky, which used to be full of stars, is now full of black smoke, which glows orange from the intense flames roaring from the wreckage of the former Imperial factory.

"Ezra! No! Please don't do this to me!" Sabine cried as she fell at his side.

Ezra was lying on his side, completely unconscious. His normally orange shirt was burnt black, a few patches of loose clothing smoldering as well. She noticed his shirt was not only burned all the way through, but that the burns even reached his bare skin. Parts of his shirt were burned off leaving much of his chest and arms uncovered, but almost equally burned. Even worse, there were pieces of shrapnel embedded into his body. The only reason those wounds weren't bleeding out is because the metal was so hot in cauterized the wounds quickly. His lightsaber was thrown from his belt, and Sabine couldn't find it. That is if she ever looked for it. Her attention was set on Ezra. Somehow his hair didn't get burned, but it definitely was dirty and bloody.

 _Blood._

The sight froze Sabine's heart, her entire body going numb. She carefully cradled Ezra's head on her lap, gently slapping his burned face to get him to wake up. Tears were streaming down her face and hit whatever remained of their platform if it didn't hit Ezra's face first. Quickly remembering her training, Sabine grabbed Ezra's wrist and checked for a pulse. She couldn't find one there. She pressed two fingers against his neck, just below his jawline.

"No... _No..._ " Sabine whimpered. She removed her fingers from his neck and pressed her ear to his chest, desperately looking for a heartbeat.

 _Nothing_

She carefully laid Ezra back down and began performing CPR, failing to notice the rest of the crew laying down covering fire against the somehow advancing Imperials.

"Sabine!" Hera called out. "We have to leave NOW!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Sabine shouted back without breaking rhythm.

"I'll get her," Zeb said to Hera as he ran out of the Ghost straight for Sabine and Ezra. She fought him when he tried to grab Ezra and accidentally punched Zeb in the face.

He understood she was upset, but he had enough. He picked up Sabine and Ezra and dragged them back to the Ghost. About halfway there, Sabine got the message and began running on her own, but not letting go of Ezra's limp hand.

"Ezra, hang in there. We're getting you out of here," she said quietly.

As soon as they were aboard the Ghost, Kanan reached out and pulled Ezra's lightsaber into his hand before Hera could shut the boarding ramp and fly the ship to space. After setting a course back to Yavin, she jumped to hyperspace, leaving the dusty planet behind.

...

Sabine was sitting on a stool next to Ezra's bed. The crew converted a corner of the common room into a makeshift medical bay and Ezra was being hooked up to what limited medical equipment they had aboard. They plugged in the heart monitor and the life support and switched them on. They lit up instantly, but there were no sounds.

" _Ezra... please don't leave me,_ " Sabine whispered into his ear as she squeezed his hand.

Hera ran into the room then. "How is... Oh..."

Zeb and Kanan looked over to Hera, then stared back to Ezra. Sabine never looked away from him.

"The... monitors aren't..." Hera began, but couldn't finish.

"I think... we're too late," Zeb said sadly.

"No..." Sabine choked and shut her eyes.

"Kanan?" Hera asked.

Kanan closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force. After a few moments his eyes shot open and he placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"He's alive... but barely. The life support is working, but he's fighting," he said.

Sabine's eyes opened her eyes again and stared at Ezra. "H-He's alive?"

"For now, but we have to get him to a real medical bay and fast. If we don't..." Kanan didn't have to finish it. It was clear enough.

Hera nodded, then looked at Ezra's head and froze again. "His head!"

Sabine looked to Ezra's head and she froze, too. She completely forgot about his head. She immediately grabbed a handful of medical towels and pressed them to his head wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Eventually, the bleeding did stop, but Sabine didn't feel any better about the situation.

"You're such a dikut, Bridger!" she cried. "Why would you do that? Why?"

Silence for a second.

"WHY!?" she shouted and pounded her fist into the wall, almost breaking her hand, but she didn't care.

" _Why..._ "

...

The next day, Hera found Sabine sitting next to Ezra again. She doubted she ever left his side and/or ever will, but it was obvious she didn't sleep at all.

"Sabine?" Hera said quietly.

Sabine stayed quiet and Hera took that as an opportunity to continue.

"You need to get some sleep. Or maybe something to eat," she said.

Sabine didn't say anything or move a muscle.

"Sabine!"

"I can't!" Sabine shouted, taking Hera off guard for a moment.

"Sabine, don't do this to yourself," Hera said.

"How can I not? I did this to him!" Sabine said, turning to face Hera.

"Sabine, that's not true," Hera countered.

"Yes it is, Hera! I placed those explosives and detonated them! And now because of that, Ezra is probably going to die! We don't know how long he can stay like this!"

"Sabine..."

"I-I couldn't stop him... I... I-I k-killed Ezra..." Sabine choked out before breaking down. By now, both Kanan and Zeb were in the doorway, investigating all the commotion.

Sabine's words hit everybody hard.

"No you didn't! He's still alive because of you, Sabine! If you hadn't rushed out there like you did, he would have been dead by now! That CPR you gave him bought him a few more minutes. Minutes that we took advantage of to hook him up to that life support system!" Hera said pointing to the life support.

"Yeah but for how long? How much time did we buy him?" Sabine asked them, her voice breaking again.

"Sabine, I know this is hard for you. It is far all of us, but you've got to pull yourself together. Ezra's a fighter whenever he needs to be, and right now he's fighting. You have to trust he will pull through," Zeb said.

"He won't give up so easily," Kanan added.

"I know," Sabine says quietly as she slowly turns and walks back to her seat and lowers her head, letting her tears falling to the floor. She gasps for air in between quiet sobs as she grasps Ezra's hand again. It's an obvious sign she's wants to be alone with him.

Hera also lowers her head, but motions for everybody to clear the room. There's no getting through to Sabine and they all know it.

Hera pulls Kanan into the cockpit and locks all entrances.

"I don't like the look of all this. How fast are we going?" Kanan asked.

"As fast as she'll take without damaging the hyperdrive. If I push her too much the hyperdrive could implode from the stress. We wouldn't survive," Hera answers, referring to the Ghost.

"We need to get him proper medical attention soon."

"I know, love," Hera said as she rested her head on Kanan's chest. "I know."

This was one of the very few times Kanan was glad he was blind. He didn't want to see his padawan's condition.

...

At lunch everything was relatively the same since the mission. Hera and Kanan were talking to each other, to the Rebel command to request immediate medical action as soon as they arrive, to Zeb, and attempts at Sabine at little to no effect. Zeb tried to sleep, but all the events of the past 24 hours prevented him from even shutting his eyes. Sabine of course stayed by Ezra's side, only moving for a bite of food from the tray Hera brought in or to check the medical equipment and bandages. She couldn't bear to see Ezra like this, but it hurt her more to even think of leaving his side. He would do the same for her if she got hurt. In fact he had, although it was just a bruised leg at that time, he stayed with her the whole time.

She began to tear up again as the fresh memory of the explosion replayed in her mind. Those were her explosives she crafted, placed, and detonated. She couldn't stop them or him.

The rest of the two day journey in hyperspace was like this. Hera and Kanan talking, Zeb trying and failing to sleep, Sabine sitting next to Ezra. He never woke up during the trip, and Sabine was afraid he would never wake up. If he didn't die, he could be in a coma for who knows how long.

As the Ghost left Hyperspace in orbit above Yavin 4, Hera began the medical emergency protocol and alerted the base to their arrival. She opened the ramp before the Ghost even touched down and medics jumped into the ship with their medical equipment. Zeb walked into the room Ezra and Sabine were in.

"Sabine, the medics are here. You need to move so they can help him," he explained. For the first time since the mission, Sabine listened and reluctantly stepped to the side, just as the medics ran into the room. They instantly checked for consciousness, and a pulse. One medic looked at the chief medic and nodded.

 _They've found a pulse, but it's got to be faint._

Sabine choked up as they unhooked Ezra from the life support, carefully carrying his body to a Repulsor gurney, and hooking him up to the portable life support on the gurney, they began to take him straight to the medical bay, Sabine running next to them. A line of rebel engineers and officers formed to see what was happening, many of them gasping when they saw Ezra.

Silence filled the hangar, the the security feed from the cameras left the entire base still.

They got to the medical bay and the medics, nurses, and doctors immediately began working to keep Ezra alive. Sabine, however, did not want to leave his side. The medics had to call in highly trained security to get Sabine out of the emergency room. After the security unit successfully escorted Sabine out of the room and into the waiting room, she collapsed in one of seats and completely broke down. Many of the officers attempted to comfort her, but to no avail.

"This is my fault," she just kept saying in between sobs. "I... I did this to him..."

Nobody wanted to believe it, but they were confused as well. Hera called everybody in for a base-wide briefing of Ezra's condition, and what happened. After an hour of arguing, yelling, and comforting, the entire base knew what had happened. Many of those who believed Sabine was the reason Ezra was almost dead now understand that it really wasn't her fault. As for Delphine Katz, she still had conflict determining if it really was Sabine's fault or not, but she also didn't want to hate her. (At this time Delphine was the good person everybody loved to hang out with. She wasn't the crazy maniac you all know her as in LITR)

"Sabine?" she said as she walked up to the emotionally broken Mandalorian.

"Go away, Delphine... Please..." Sabine replied quietly.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but you can't blame yourself for this. Things happen, I can say that, but you can't take the blame," Delphine said.

Sabine drew a shaky breath, but still wouldn't meet Delphine's eyes. She didn't want to talk to anybody.

"Who knows how long he will be like this? What if he never wakes up?" Sabine asked.

"Don't say that," Delphine pleaded. "I believe he'll make it."

"Did you see him?" Sabine retorted, making Delphine recoil a bit at the outburst. "Did you see him when the explosives detonated? When... when my explosives detonated...? He was right there when it blew..."

Delphine couldn't say much to that.

"Did you detonate the charges while he was at the building?" Delphine asked her then.

"...N-No..."

"So you detonated them and then he ran out?"

Sabine was silent.

"I heard Hera's report. I know what happened."

Sabine tensed slightly, choking out another sob.

Delphine didn't know what else to do so she just placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay here with you or..."

"I just... I just want Ezra..." Sabine said.

Delphine's eyes softened. "Alright... I'll leave if that's what you want."

Delphine left the medical bay, leaving Sabine alone in the room again.

Sabine pulled out a holodisk and activated it, revealing a picture of her and Ezra hanging out in her room during their trip to Abansaz. They were both smiling in all their pictures. She flipped through all the photos and one caught her eye. Ezra was in front, Sabine poking around his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes showed surprise, but he was smiling nonetheless. This picture really got to Sabine and she fought back more tears.

Eventually, after another day and a half, Sabine was put on leave due to her emotional state, so she couldn't participate in any more missions until her state improved. There was still no word from the medical bay and the wait was killing Sabine. Actually to be more accurate the wait was killing everybody. Sabine forced herself to return to her quarters on the Ghost.

Hera had signed the Ghost into temporary leave for as long as it takes. The crew would be staying with Sabine to keep her company until her emotional state improves. How long that would be, nobody knows. It could be days, weeks, months, even years before Ezra wakes up, if he even survives his injuries.

She locked herself in her quarters and barely came out for anything. Every time there was a meal, Sabine never showed so Hera had to bring a tray to her room.

"Sabine, you have to eat!" Hera pleaded through the door's intercom.

There was no reply.

"Sabine Wren open this door!" Hera ordered, but to no avail. Sabine has never been this isolated in her life. Not even when her family abandoned her to the Empire out of fear.

Sabine only stared at the photo she found, her eyes misty. She drew a deep, shaky breath and set the holodisk on her desk and walked towards the door, opening it when she got to it.

"How can I eat when..."

"Sabine, don't start!" Hera said as calmly as she could.

Sabine lowered her head, "I'm sorry... I just... Ezra's been with us for so long. I can't imagine life without him now."

"I understand," Hera said. "But you can't suffer like this. It's not what Ezra would want."

Sabine choked up a bit.

"You're a Mandalorian, Sabine. You're better than this," Hera said.

"I never told him..." Sabine said quietly.

Hera blinked, "Never told him what?"

Sabine allowed Hera into her room to talk.

"I... You're advice, I followed it as best I could..." Sabine began. "We were so close, Hera... I could have told him earlier but... I was so afraid."

"Sabine, you have no reason to be afraid of his answer. Like I said, he'd be surprised and all, and probably question you since you've turned him down so many times before, but he would've accepted it," Hera said.

"But now... If he does ever wake up... Would he even remember any of us?"

"Of course he would!" Hera said.

"Then he would remember what happened... Either way I've lost him..." Sabine choked out.

"You're wrong. You'll never lose him."

"Easy for you to say!" Sabine snapped. "You weren't the one who placed and detonated those charges! You weren't the one who caused all this!"

"For the last kriffing time Sabine it's not your kriffing fault!" Hera scolded.

Sabine shut her eyes and faced away from Hera, her teeth clenched.

"Sabine... I'm sorry, but you have to pull yourself together," Hera said.

"Please... leave me alone..." Sabine whispered, her eyes barely open now, tears forming in her eyes.

Hera frowned but nodded. Before she left she set the tray of food on Sabine's desk, "If you want... your food will be on your desk."

Hera left the room then and returned to the rest of the crew.

Sabine sat alone in her room, sobbing again. She knew this wasn't her. Mandalorians never do this for anybody, not even for their families. She knew Hera was right about everything. If she knew anything about Ezra, he doesn't give up easy. It's not who he is.

She wiped away her tears and took the food tray. It really did look and smell good. She took a bite and her tension eased. She savored the taste for a moment before chewing and swallowing. Before she knew it, her tray was empty and she wanted more. She didn't realize how hungry she really was until she finally ate. She walked out of her room for the first time in a couple days and went to the kitchen to be met by a surprised Ghost crew.

"Sabine?"

She held her empty tray and set it on the counter and began putting more food on it. However, though this wasn't new to everyone, she returned to her room with a tray full of food again.

Hera smiled softly, knowing she just made an impact on Sabine. She may never recover from that experience unless Ezra was there with her, alive and well.

...

 ***One Month Later***

"Sabine, are you in there?" Zeb knocked on her door.

He heard a faint reply so he knew she was there. He opened her door and glanced inside. Sabine was lying on her bed, staring at a hologram.

"What are you looking at?" Zeb asked.

Sabine turned the holodisk to show Zeb, who was now standing next to her bed. He picked it up and looked at the photo of Sabine wrapping her arms around Ezra from behind.

"When did you take this?" Zeb asked.

"When we were on our way to Abansaz. Ezra spent a lot of time in here," Sabine replied softly, still not meeting Zeb's gaze.

Zeb smiled and handed her back the holodisk. "It's a nice photo."

Sabine had the smallest trace of a smile on her face for the first time in a while. "Yeah..."

"Listen," Zeb began. "Ezra's always talked a lot about you, and I'm sure you've known this for a while. He's never lost faith in you, alright?"

"I know..."

"Also... there's something else."

Sabine looked up to Zeb.

"I spoke with the medics about Ezra the other day. I never told you earlier because... well, you're locked in here so I really couldn't."

"Is he alright?" Sabine asked anxiously, jumping to her feet.

"Woah slow down there, champ," Zeb said. "They told me they've managed to stabilize his condition... That's the good news."

"There's bad news?"

"He's in a coma. That hit to his head knocked him out cold, we don't know when he'll wake up."

"No... no...", she said, falling to her knees. Zeb knelt next to her.

"They don't believe he's going to die, so you just have to hang on."

"Can I at least see him?" Sabine asked.

Zeb frowned and his ears lowered. "Unfortunately no... He's been getting his burns treated recently."

"I need to see him!"

"Sabine we can't! They won't let us in!"

"Can I at least see him through the window?"

"I don't think so... They were afraid you'd ask so they also told me... For your sake nobody can see him," Zeb said.

"Nobody but the doctors you mean..." she said bitterly.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Sabine," Zeb said.

Sabine nodded and sat back on her bedside. "Thank you... for telling me."

Zeb nodded, "Anytime."

Zeb then left the room as Sabine processed his words.

"He's stable..." she whispered to herself. For the first time in a month, she had a small sliver of hope again.

...

 ***Two months after the injury***

 _"Two months after his injury and he's still unconscious..."_ Sabine thought to herself.

She's eating more often, which is good, but she's still not saying much to anybody. She tries to keep track of Ezra's condition whenever the medics actually say something, but she's still locking herself in her room.

 **Two months became three. Then three months became four months.**

She couldn't handle the wait anymore. By this point she's stopped talking to anybody in general. She even stopped bothering the medics. Instead she just sits in her room, door locked, lights dim, holonet in the background. Hera's started going back on missions since the third month, sometimes Zeb joining her, but since Sabine refuses to leave her cabin in the Ghost, they've been forced to use A-wings, X-wings, and CR-90 cruisers.

 _"The rebels responsible for the destruction of the Imperial TIE factory on Abansaz four months ago are still at large. The wreckage is still under investigation for any explosive fragments that could potentially be traced back to those responsible for this horrific acti-. "_

Sabine shut off the holonet and picked up the holodisk and stared at the photo. She reached out and her hand hovered over Ezra's holographic face. She misses him so much, but the past few months she's heard pretty good news. The third month the doctors surgically removed all the shrapnel from his body after clearing out all the burnt skin. Earlier this month they've already finished treating his head wounds. It's a definite concussion, if he was awake.

"Ezra..." she whispered quietly. "I wish you were here right now."

Her hand passed through the hologram and it deactivated. She realized she was holding it so tight she must have cracked the energy emitter.

She tossed the disk onto her desk and sighed, covering her eyes with her arm. She realized long ago that crying about it won't get her anywhere, but it hurt her too much to talk to anybody right now. Everytime she did leave her room, she always expected Ezra to be nearby. Much to her disappointment, he obviously wasn't. All she wants to do is at least see him. All of his medical procedures are finished by now, so all everybody has to do, is wait for him to wake up. But there's still that good chance he could still die. He might not be alright as everyone may think.

She heard a knock on her door and Hera began to speak through the door, since Sabine disabled the intercom.

"Sabine, may I come in?"

Sabine didn't move or make a sound.

"Sabine, I know you can hear me," Hera said.

Sabine clenched her teeth and fist to fight back tears.

Lately she's also been having nightmares about that night.

"Sabine, please."

Sabine finally stood up and unlocked the door, but didn't open it. Instead she just sat back onto her bed.

Hera heard the lock click so she opened the door and walked in.

"Listen, I just spoke to the medical droid assigned to keep an eye on Ezra..."

Sabine shot up, "Can I see him?"

"That's what I wanted to know... We still can't. He's still in a deep coma... They don't think he's going to wake up."

Sabine's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"I'm so sorry Sabine. He's still alive, but he may never wake up again," Hera said, her own voice shaky.

"And they won't let me see him?" Sabine asked in disbelief.

Hera wouldn't meet Sabine's eyes, but she shook her head. "I'm so sorry..."

Sabine felt like her heart shattered. She fell against the wall and slid to the floor, tears forming in her eyes for the first time in a month. Even Hera didn't know what to do anymore as Sabine sobbed into her arms and knees, her cries heard throughout the Ghost.

"I never got to tell him," she said in between gasps.

Hera stood silent, tears also falling from her own eyes.

"I never got to tell him how I felt..."

Hera's eyes opened again and she stared at Sabine.

"That's what it was? You never told him you..."

"What have I done?" Sabine cried out. "I should have told him when I had the chance! Why couldn't I just say those three simple words!"

"Sabine..." Hera said, but Sabine just ran out of her room... and she kept on running.

She ran outside the base perimeter and into the woods. But she didn't stop there...

She ran until she found herself at their training area. The clearing where they always sparred.

She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Ezra..." she sobbed. "I... I..."

 _"I love you, Ezra Bridger."_

* * *

 _"Ezra..."_

His own name echoed through his mind. There were more words to it, but he didn't hear them. He only heard the sound of Sabine's sobbing, but he didn't know how.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with voices from all his friends and family. Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Wedge, Rex, and even Sabine. Then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

 _"Troubled your friends are,"_ the Jedi Master said.

"Master Yoda?"

 _"Hmm."_

"Wha... Where am I?" Ezra asked.

"Within the Force, you are, young one."

"I'm... dead?"

 _"Dead? Dead, you say? No! Not dead!"_

"Then... what's happening?"

 _"The Force. Closer it has pulled you. One with it, you are."_

"What does that mean?"

 _"Return to your family, you must. Time, it is."_

"How? I don't even know what's happening!"

 _"In a coma, you are. Sense it, I do. Return from it, you are able to. Focus, you must."_

Ezra sighed... or whatever counts as a sigh when you're dead. No, not dead, in a coma.

 _A coma..._

 _Sabine's charges, the explosion..._

"How could I have been so dumb?!"

 _"Mmm?"_

"I never should have run towards that building!"

 _"But alive, you are."_

The confusing conversation continued for a while before Yoda finally left Ezra alone.

He mentally began to meditate in the Force and concentrated.

...

 ***5 months after the Abansaz Mission: Medical Bay* (Yes right now Sabine is back in the Ghost in her room)**

The scanner went nuts with brain activity and the droid took notice of it. Immediately, it ran some tests and they all checked out.

 _Ezra Bridger was waking up._

The droid activated a comm unit to Hera Syndulla.

"General Syndulla?" the droid asked.

"Yes, that's me. What's going on? Is it Ezra?"

"Yes ma'am. I just ran a few tests and they all check out. Commander Bridger is going to be alright, and seemingly no health complications are expected down the road."

Hera was silent for a few seconds, then the news seemed to finish processing.

"That's wonderful! Thank you for notifying me. And um... quick question."

The droid nodded.

"Can we see him now?"

"I would advise only one person at a time may see him. I wouldn't want him to get so much attention so soon."

"Fair enough, thank you."

The droid ended the call and looked back at Ezra. His eyelids twitched slightly, then his hand. As he watched, he noticed Ezra's hand slowly forming a fist, then relax again.

"Welcome back, Commander."

* * *

 **Before any of you say anything, this was ONLY the prequel to _Injured_. Anything that happens after this point is explained in the _Injured_ story. If you haven't read that yet, I highly recommend you read it.**

 **Also the fact that Sabine cried so much in this chapter "It's not like a Mandalorian to do that" or "It's not like Sabine's character" I understand that, but keep in mind this is an AU so it's not going to be exactly like the characters in the show. Besides, Sabine cried when she thought her mother and brother died so it seemed to fit in a little. And if Ezra's conversation with Yoda was confusing, good. It was supposed to be confusing because I had no idea what I was supposed to do at that point.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story, and thank you all for your support.**


End file.
